Loving You
by Quistis88 and Quis
Summary: SquallRinoa. When the forces of evil threaten the world once more in the guise of Sorceror Da'Vasha, Squall and a team of experts embark on a quest to save the world (again)
1. Chapter One Phantasm

Loving You

**By Quistis88 and Quis**

**Chapter One**

**Phantasm**

Rinoa stared up at the empty sky, so void of stars, and clouds. Not even the moon shone on that night. Silently, she let the tears slide down her cheeks. She missed him more than words could express. 

Sighing from the loneliness, she tried her best to think of what she would say to him when he got back, and how she would.  Even though they were very close, none of them had ever uttered . . . those words.  Rinoa felt that perhaps she should've gathered the courage to tell him before he left.

Even though the seasons had come and gone, Rinoa still believed--still held hope, that he would return. The winter had been a long one for her, each day she woke up alone in her bed, wishing for Squall to be with her. Tears, still trickling down her face, she returned to the room. Sadness lingered there, like a permanent dampness. It'd been two months since she'd seen him, shared a meal with him.

She remembered, how they would sit and talk on his soft bed (well, she was anyway, and he spoke whenever he felt the need to), and even chatted for so long that they watched the sun rise together over Fisherman's Horizon from the window.  That was a memory she'd keep forever.

Why did she treat such things like distant memories?  She was going to see him again . . . wasn't she?

Ever since the day he'd gone on that mission, promising to write, she'd been alone. Sure she had friends in Garden, but they were only nice to her out of fear of their Commander's disapproval. Sitting down on the bed she often inhabited, she let out a strangled sob, burying her head in the pillows, feeling more and more miserable as the days passed.

She had wanted to go with him, even if she heard Zell say that it was dangerous.  But danger was nothing new to her anymore --- Squall should know that.  But she had refrained from asking him to take her along simply because she knew that he would not let her, insisting that she "stayed here at Garden where it's safe".  Rinoa knew that he would've said it out of affection, but still . . . she would give anything just to be with him, even for a second

"I wish," Rinoa whispered into her pillow, "That Squall was here"....

An ethereal glow appeared beside her hand, slightly wet from her attempts to dry her own tears.  The glow soon turned into a round ball of light and after the light faded, Rinoa saw a miniature lady in a robe with a wand in one hand.  Rinoa gasped.

The being seemed to have a benevolent aura around her, which somewhat comforted the sobbing girl. Placing a gentle hand on Rinoa's shoulder, she smiled at Rinoa. "You called for me, dear," she said kindly, in a voice that Rinoa thought sounded oddly like her mother, Julia's--may Hyne rest her soul. 

"Who are you?" Rinoa asked.

"Your fairy godmother, my child."  Her voice was gentle.  "I heard your summon."

"B-but I didn't do anything . . . "

"That wish from your heart was enough, although, yours is one of the saddest I've seen in a long while.  At the moment anyway."

Rinoa was silent. Then, speaking as though she'd never uttered any words before in her life, she said softly, "All I want is for Squall to return." Tears were trickling down Rinoa's face once more as she looked up at the painting of Squall and her, the kindly old woman smiled at Rinoa. Never removing her gentle hand from Rinoa's shoulder, the godmother began to sing softly to the girl.

Rinoa's lips turned into a smile and listened to the song, hoping that everything would turn out fine and Squall would be here in an instant.  But when the singing stopped abruptly, the smile disappeared. 

"I'm sorry, my child, but . . . he doesn't want to seem to come back.  And I can't bring him back unless he wants to."

Rinoa wanted to cry again.  Didn't Squall want to come home to her?  But she knew right then, that Squall only wanted to protect her, first and foremost, and to protect her, he'd need a world, and right now, he was off doing just that.

She knew, in her heart of hearts, that Squall would return eventually. They still had that dream--didn't they? Of going to the Orphanage grove, where the flowers grew in abundance, of watching shooting stars. Rinoa grasped her necklace, fingering the lion ring--Griever, for comfort and strength. "I just hope he returns," she whispered, as the old woman vanished from sight.

At least her Fairy Godmother gave her a strand of hope --- that Squall was still alive.  He had to have been well in order to think of not returning just yet, right?  But she shouldn't think that way.  Squall was alive and well, wasn't he?  Yes, he must be . . .

Her eyes closed, and she passed into a dream. It wasn't a nice dream, however. In her dream, she could see carnage; blood, guts, gangrene, and all other matters of nasty stuff that war breeds. Her hands, soaked the colour of the dusty red soil plains, for miles, she could see the endless slew of bodies, piled up around her. A cry rose in her throat at the sight, but died before it reached her lips.

Waking and allowing the cold sweat on her forehead to make their way to her covers, she shook uncontrollably, and soon, tears joined the drops of sweat, soaking the material.

Squall . . . where are you . . . ?

Her eyes travelled to the clock on the wall. It was only one in the morning....Plenty of time left for sleeping. But the dream had stirred anxiety within her. Somehow, she felt as though, in this horrible dream, was some strand of truth. A short bark of laughter escaped her lips. This is crazy...It was just a dream, wasn't it? she thought, as the thought of the dream being a reality seemed absurd. 

It wasn't like her to get vivid dreams like this, and she knew it. Tossing and turning in her bed, trying to snatch the elusive sleep again, she finally gave up at about two am. Rushing to the desk, where she kept her correspondence, she opened the last letter he had sent her since he'd been away. It was dated two months earlier.

"My darling,

Although I can't say anything about this mission, know that I am missing you more than words can ever hope to express. Words seem futile when I try and tell you just how much you mean to me. I can only say that I think of you all the time, and that in my dreams, I go there...where we promised. 

Yours eternally, 

Squall"

Rinoa cried again.  She had been crying so much lately, but --- Hyne help her --- she was pained by this torment.  But Squall would want her to be strong . . . just like him.  Oh, how she missed his embraces and stolen kisses under the stars.  Oh, how she missed his quiet voice.  Oh, how she missed loving him up close.

Silently, she prayed to Hyne. Hoping that the kindly goddess would take pity on her and the plight she faced. It suddenly struck her that perhaps she could ring Laguna, he'd understand--or so she hoped. Getting out of bed once more, she turned on the little lamp that stood beside the phone table. Dialing the number for the residence of the Palace, she heard the phone ring.

"Good evening, you've reached the Esthar Presidential Palace," the receptionist answered.  "How may we be of assistance?"

"Could I please speak to President Loire?"

"I'm afraid he's asleep at the moment.  May I take a message?"

"This is urgent.  Please.  I didn't want to wake him up, but . . . he'll understand."  I hope he will.

The receptionist wasn't sure who it was, but if she thought the girl was really in need of a chat with Mr President, then she would do all she could to wake him up. Pattering down the hallway, she opened the door to Laguna's room. "Mr President, sir...There's an urgent phone call from Balamb Garden," she said, as Laguna sat up in bed--rather, he bolted upright.

I sure hope it's not about Squall . . . he thought as he pulled his covers away and reached for the extension in his room.  As long as he's not in trouble, I'm happy.

"Hello, Laguna Loire speaking."

"Oh, goodness.  I'm so sorry to bother you at this hour."

He recognized the voice.  It belonged to Rinoa.  "Rinoa, is something wrong?"

Rinoa faltered. She felt foolish about having rung Laguna at 2am to talk to him. "I--I had a bad dream," she finally squeaked out, "It was horrible...really horrible," she said quietly.

Laguna was no psychologist, although he had to admit that he was a psycho from time to time.  That was close enough, wasn't it?  "Do you want to, uh . . . tell me about your dream?"

Rinoa explained to him while he listened, hearing her sniffs and sobs on the other end of the phone.  He, too, was slightly disturbed by the details of the dream.

After a few more words, both of them hung up. Laguna, however, could not sleep and began pacing his room, then, seized by a sudden madness, rushed into the library. Hadn't he heard something once about the powers of dreams and sorceresses? That when a sorceress dreamed about an event, it would often be played out. Grimly, Laguna hoped that the legend of Da'Vasha would not be played out again.

Quickly scanning his available resources on the library computer (Kiros had taken two months to teach him how to do it), he leaped from his chair and came to rest right in front of the book.  He had found what he wanted to find . . . but he did not see what he wanted to see.

What he saw on his screen scared him. It was the exact same scene Rinoa had described in her dream.****


	2. Chapter Two Tragischer Traum

Loving You

By Quistis88 and Quis

Chapter Two

Tragisch Traum

Only now, would Laguna recognise the sheer importance of the images on his screen. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, the older man reached for his glasses. Placing said glasses on, Laguna now turned back to the screen, reading the legend of Da'Vasha. He told himself, time and time again, that it couldn't be true.

For one thing, the legend was an ancient one; said to be older than the origins of Hyne herself. In the story, it was said that Da'Vasha had been married to a woman who was remarkably similar to Hyne herself, though various writers would _never_ agree on the specifics.

However, the images on his screen, and the description of the dream Rinoa had, made him think otherwise. Turning back to the books with the legend written in it, Laguna perused the section that greatly interested him. It was a prophecy.

When the moon rises 

_Red with blood_

_The world shalt be_

_Forever changed._

Laguna, pondering on those words, could only but help feel a slight sense of dread. _What did it mean_, he wondered, _knowing that?_ He didn't finish his train of thought, instead, his mind drifted to other things.

~+~

It was daylight when Rinoa awoke, the sun filtering in behind grey clouds. It was approximately 0930, or so the evil known as the digital alarm clock said. The red numbers blinked out their fluorescent colour. It was Saturday, or so her somewhat irrational—though at times, quite brilliant—mind thought. Turning over in her bed with a groan, she let her eyes close once more.

However, her slumber was to be interrupted by the sound of someone pounding on the door. Groggily, she prised her eyes open, and stumbled towards the door. She pressed the automatic release function, and was greeted with the sight of the blonde-haired, blue-eyed Instructor Trepe.

"Quistis?" Rinoa managed a weak smile as Quistis entered the spotless dormitory.

Quistis smiled back at the woman. "Rinoa," she greeted as pleasantly as she could, taking in the girls' dishevelled state with a critical eye.

Quistis set herself down on one of the two chairs. Turning away, and looking at the cloudy sky, then back at Rinoa, she began to speak.

"The mission isn't going so well, Rinoa," she began, as she forced herself to look at Rinoa in the eyes. "I'm afraid that we lost communication with Squall, Irvine and Selphie, just a couple of hours ago."

Rinoa gasped.  "What . . . what's happened?"

"We're not sure," Quistis sighed.  "All we know is that they're out there . . . somewhere."

Rinoa's lips quivered.  "Do you . . . think they're okay?"

"They should be.  But then again, no one can be too sure."

Rinoa felt a crushing sensation in her chest; as though a thousand daggers had been driven in. Squall was missing--possibly even badly injured. Looking up at Quistis, she spoke again. "Do you know if they're in Centra still? Where did they say they were in their last update?"

"They were approaching Centra the last time Garden was in contact with them.  I assume they must be there now."

Rinoa sat down on her bed, then jumped up.  "Take me to him."

Quistis pushed on her shoulders and made her sit back down.  "No, Rinoa.  It's too dangerous for you to go."

"Too DANGEROUS!  We've fought sorceresses, Quistis, NOTHING is too dangerous!"  

"Squall gave me specific orders to keep you here at Garden."

Rinoa's eyes flashed dangerously at that last comment. "He can go to hell if he expects me to stay here, sitting on my arse doing nothing," she said, angrily. Quistis reached a hand out, and forced Rinoa to remain seated. 

"Look, Squall loves you more than anything Rinoa.... There _is _a reason as to why he doesn't want you going there..." Quistis's voice trailed off.

"And what is that?"  Rinoa asked, crossing her arms.

"Some sort of . . . legend.  He doesn't want you involved."  Rinoa looked away.  "It's only because he cares for you.  Please don't be upset with him."

"Oh, right...Now I understand," Rinoa said sarcastically. "He wants me to stay at home like a good girlfriend...He knows I can fight with him."

Quistis all but had to restrain herself from shouting at Rinoa. "Don't you get it, Rinoa? There's a reason that you can't go there.... And Squall is trying to fight against the tides of oncoming enemies to stop the Sorcerer Da'Vasha from rising!"

"Da'Vasha?  I've never heard of him!  You're making it up!"  Rinoa pouted and turned her back towards Quistis, still sitting on the bed.

"Why would I lie to you?  Most of all, why would _Squall _lie to you?  Rinoa, this is for your own safety --- "

"What if I get so worried, I hurt myself?  _Then_ where's the safety in that!  Why won't he let me go?"

"Because he doesn't want to lose you again!"

The last sentence snapped Rinoa back to reality. It was true; he'd almost lost her in space, only to give her up to the Estharians, then to rescue her again. She sighed. "I suppose you're right, Quistis," she said, conceding the fact that the blonde wasn't as evil as she'd always thought. 

"I'm glad you see it," Quistis said, a grim smile on her face. "But then, there's always the possibility that we could scrape a team together, the two of us, and go in search of the missing squad," she finished. Tucking a lock of blonde hair behind her ear, Quistis stood up. "I'll just go and request for authorization...Then we'll begin discussing the mission parameters, alright?"

Grateful for the slim opportunity, Rinoa hastily agreed.  She opened the door to let Quistis out and had barely closed the door again when her phone rang.

Answering the phone, she was surprised to hear the voice of Laguna. "Why, isn't this a surprise," she joked with him, "What've you found out?"

"Things that really need to be discussed, but not over the phone."  Laguna sounded solemn.  "Could you please tell Cid that I'm already on my way to Balamb?  There are important matters that we need to take into account."

_   …. That bad?_ Rinoa thought.

"All right, Laguna.  I'll tell him.  Thanks again."

"No problem.  Take care."  As soon as he hung up, Rinoa called Cid.

"Headmaster Cid!"

" . . . Rinoa?"

"Laguna wanted me to tell you that he's on his way to Balamb."

"What for?"

"Something important, he said."

_Could it be . . . Squall?_ Cid thought.  "Ok, Rinoa.  I'll go greet him soon."

After a few more pleasantries, Cid and Rinoa both hung up. Rinoa, going to the shower, and Cid, speeding up to the office. By the time both of them had done said things, Laguna arrived, wearing what appeared to be a business suit--the most formal clothes either of them had seen him wear. "President Loire," Cid said, as he shook Laguna's hand.

"Headmaster Kramer," Laguna said, remembering Kiros's instructions on how to greet people you had business dealings with.

"Please, sit down," Cid said.

"Thank you.  I'll get straight to the point, if you don't mind.  The less time we spend talking, the better."

By this, the Headmaster suddenly felt nervous.

"I'm not sure if you knew, but Rinoa called me at my residence last night about a very descriptive nightmare.  Since she is a sorceress, the dreams she has should not be taken lightly."

Cid blanched somewhat considerably over this news. If he'd learnt anything from being Edea's knight, he knew that the dreams definitely meant something big was happening. "I see," he said gravely, "I recall Edea mentioning something along the lines of 'if a Sorceress dreams', the dream is really happening."

"Yes, and because Rinoa has a very close connection to my son, I'm afraid that the dream and his current well-being is linked.  I would like to ask Balamb Garden to send out a search team to look for him and his squad.  We'll supply you with everything you need."

Cid smiled. "That's an amenable idea," he said, "Which people would you like me to call up for this mission?" Cid asked, as he immediately started running the names of various SeeDs through his head.

"The very best.  We need to prepare for the worst."

"Well, then . . . how many people do you think you'll need?"

"Approximately 7."

"Alright," Cid said, nodding. "I'll have seven of the finest dispatched tonight. Will it be an Esthar craft we'll be using, or what?"

Cid switched on the intercom after a few more moments of pleasantries. "Could the following SeeDs report to my office immediately? Daniel Vlahos, Guinevere Thompson, Nida Georges, Xu Wang, Quistis Trepe, Rinoa Heartilly and Zell Dincht"

"Good selections, Mr. Kramer, " Laguna complimented.  "I'm sure they'll do a fantastic job.  Rinoa would certainly be a great asset to the team."

"Yes," Cid sighed. "I hope everyone will be back safe by the end of this ordeal."

As the seven selected SeeD began to pile into Cid's office, the tension in the air was palpable. Standing tensely, seven pairs of eyes stared blankly at the wall, until a command was softly whispered. "At ease."

Laguna cleared his throat. "You're going on a mission to retrieve Commander Leonhart, Selphie Tilmmitt and Irvine Kinneas from the Centra plains. We don't know how long this will take, so be on your guard at all times. Of course, you as SeeDs should know that already," Laguna chuckled, before continuing. "I was woken up at about two am this morning by a phone call from none other than Ms Heartilly," here, he pointed to Rinoa, who blushed and stood back from the group, lest she feel the accusing stares of the rest of the team on her back. "She rang me with the theory of the legend of Da'Vasha, the last Sorcerer to walk this earth."

"Any comments or concerns?"  Laguna said finally, looking around.  No one moved.  "Very well then.  This mission will start tomorrow morning.  I trust you'll be able to handle anything that comes your way.  And no, I don't have a plan yet, actually."  He scratched his head, looking a little like his old self.

Quistis pulled Laguna, Cid and Rinoa aside, furiously. "What are you playing at, Loire?" she hissed in an undertone..."Rinoa's never even heard of the Legend of Da'Vasha...How can you expect them to believe that?"

"You're a bright girl, Quistis.  You won't tell anyone, will you?"  Laguna pleaded slightly.

"But sooner or later, they're going to start asking.  What will I say?  And furthermore --- "

"Enough, Quistis," Cid barged in.  "Just play along for now.  What's important is that we save Squall and the others."

Quistis' face became cold.  "Yes, sir."

Silently fuming, she strode out of the office, past the man named Dan Vlahos, and past everyone else. Not caring about the fact that she was getting odd stares from the cadets and SeeDs still stationed in the Garden, she headed to her rather sparse dormitory.

Quickly packing necessities and emergency rations, Quistis tried to formulate a plan for this rescue mission.  She wanted it as short as possible.  It was partly because she wanted to know everything that was going on, and because she wanted everyone back as soon as possible.

Approximately ten minutes later, everyone had packed, and was ready to board the Estharian transport. For a long while, nobody said anything, and then, as they headed towards the hatch, the girl, Guinevere spoke up. "I believe I may have come across something about the legend," she said in her quiet voice that even those with the best hearing had to strain their ears to hear.

"What did you find?" Quistis spoke in a voice that reminded Rinoa of Squall a few years ago.

"I found a site about it," she continued quietly, "It was in the Esthar databases--" shooting a nervous glance at Laguna, who only smiled ruefully, she continued. "And it basically said that 'When the moon rises/Red with blood/The world shalt be/Forever changed..'....Well, the prophecy has already begun....The Lunar Cry...I believe, is what the prophecy is about....But I'm not sure." Here, Guinevere took a breath.

"That's good," Quistis said, trying not to look at the president.  "If you find anymore, please do not hesitate to tell the group.  We need all the information we can get.  Anything at all will be helpful."

Laguna noticed that Quistis was trying to avoid looking at him, and only shrugged in response. Turning to the group, Laguna smiled at them. "Alright, we head out to Centra immediately....Nida, can you pilot this thing?" Laguna asked, as the young man nodded. Soon, they were on their way. They were going on a grand adventure that would surely bring heartache and despair along the way. 

Dan spoke up, "If it is feasible and wise, might I suggest we stop in Esthar for supplies?" he asked.

"Excellent suggestion," Quistis said.  Finally, she looked over at Laguna, who cleared his throat a little uncomfortably and nodded.

The trip to Esthar was uneventful. Quistis spent the time talking to Rinoa and Laguna, and occasionally darting glances at Dan and Guinevere. She wasn't sure what she felt about those two, but it was a good feeling--that much she could tell. As the hovercraft pulled up outside the Palace, Laguna scratched the back of his head, and spoke up. "Well, folks...If you need anything while you're here, just holler, all right...We'll be here for a few days gathering the necessary supplies and such," he said.

"A few days, sir?" Quistis raised an eyebrow.  "I think it's best that we leave as soon as we can."

Laguna laughed nervously.  "Well, certainly.  But I suppose you can take all the time you need."

Quistis nodded icily, before exiting the hovercraft. Rinoa trailed behind, wanting to talk privately to Laguna about her fears and the reasons she wanted to be on the mission. Knowing that if it weren't for Laguna, Cid would never have agreed to send Rinoa along. "Laguna," Rinoa began, "I want to apologise for this morning...I don't know why I was so distraught...It was just a dream--wasn't it?"

Laguna frowned. "Come with me, Rinoa," he said, leading her through the palace and into the study. It was, as he'd left it--thanks to Kiros, no doubt. He walked over to the flickering monitor, swiveling it around to show Rinoa the scene before her. Rinoa let out a gasp. It was the exact same scene as described in her dream.

_AN: Kudos to anyone who can work out what the German title means….It'll be revealed next chapter._


	3. Chapter Three Exodus

Loving You

**By Quistis 88 and Quis**

Chapter Three 

**Exodus**

It was hot. The afternoon sun scorched down on the bare flesh of three parched travellers. Not really knowing whether it was afternoon or morning, Selphie Tilmmitt brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes. Glancing worriedly at the prone form of Squall, she sighed. Thunderclouds could be seen at a distance on the horizon.

It'd been almost two days since they set out for Centra to complete the rest of the mission.  Selphie and Irvine weren't feeling too tiresome, but Squall . . . Selphie sighed again.  He seemed quite distracted.  He was deep in thought most of the time, and now . . . there he lay, on the dry soil.

Poking Squall with a stick, Selphie expected some form of reaction, but there was none. He was about as bad as Rinoa had said he'd been when she found him passed out in Time Compression. A worried frown appeared on her face. It wasn't like Squall to almost give up living...Not after finding Rinoa.

"Hey . . . Squall . . . " Irvine had taken off his hat and started waving it at the unmoving Commander, cooling the air around the man's head.

"You've already tried five times, Irvy, he's not gonna get up."  Selphie walked over to him and sat down again.

"Yeah, well . . . he's gonna have to get up some time."

Squall could be heard muttering in his sleep. Vague words, that Selphie and Irvine had to strain their ears to hear, were barely recognisable. "What was that, buddy?" Irvine said, as he caught the word 'Rinoa'. Suddenly feeling a pang of guilt, Irvine realised that the whole family at Garden was probably worried about their Commander. It didn't bode well for him--that was for sure.

Selphie had heard him as well.  "Oh, Irvy, look at that.  He misses her!  That's so sweet!"

"He's not like he used to be, that's for sure.  But if we stay out here any longer, we're all going to burn to a crisp."  He had already shed his tan coat and was using it as a miniature tent to block out the sun's rays.

Selphie giggled. "You're right Irvy," she said, "And who forgot the camping equipment, _'Mister I Have Everything Under Control?_" Turning her back and giggling, Selphie placed a hand on her forehead, shading her eyes as she looked for anything...a bird, a beast; any form of life. But there was nothing there; only the hot, unrelenting heat of the earth.

"Say, Selph . . . " Irvine began.  "Do you reckon that we can get a refreshing storm going if we summon Quezacotl?"

"Silly Irvy!  What if he gets mad and never comes again?  We can handle a little heat, can't we?"

"Sure, but this isn't exactly little."

He had a point there. It was well over thirty degrees Celsius, and it was starting to get to both of them. "We could always summon Leviathan," she said, "He'd definitely help us out, don't you think?"

"Sure.  Go ahead then."

"But I don't have him."

" . . . Well, I don't either."

They both looked at Squall.

" . . . Great . . . "

Fortunately, the thunderclouds, that had been building on the horizon, rumbled ominously. Selphie glanced up at the noise, and saw the sky being blacked out by the heavy clouds. She tugged on Irvine's arm, as he attempted to wake Squall up. How could the weather change so quickly?

"Finally!"  Irvine stood up; cringing a little when he realized his legs had fallen asleep.  He nudged Squall with his boot.

"Irvy, I'm glad, but . . . why does it look so funny?"

"What looks funny?"

Selphie pointed to the approaching clouds.  "That."

"OH SHIT!" Irvine shouted, "It's gonna be a huge storm." He rolled his eyes, before picking the prone Squall up none-too-gently

It was then when Squall finally woke up.  He looked up to see Irvine staring at him.

"Why, hello there, pretty lady.  Had a good sleep?"

Squall frowned.  "Drop it, Irvine."

"Heh.  Sorry, Commander."

Squall nodded, a tight, white smile forming on his lips. "Who forgot the camping gear?" he asked soberly, as the rain began to splash onto the dry, dusty soil.  Seeing neither Selphie nor Irvine answer, he asked the question again, this time, yelling it. "I said, who forgot the _fucking_ camping gear?"

"Look, Squall," Irvine said with a wavering voice.  "We've all been in the sun all day.  A little rain isn't going to hurt at all!"

"Irvine, do I have to repeat myself!?"

"No.  It was me."  Squall scowled and he quickly added, "I'm sorry!"

"Squall, we didn't want this to happen.  Everyone makes mistakes from time to time." Selphie said.

He sighed. He knew Selphie was ultimately right. "Fine," he said, almost reverting back to his old self, the pre-Rinoa self. _Wonder how Rinoa is_, he thought, _I miss her_.

He had made a mistake, too, he realized.  They were lost, and perhaps if he had paid more attention to his surroundings, maybe they wouldn't have gotten lost. The feeling was slightly akin to what he had felt during his wanderings from Time Compression after sending Ultimecia to the seven hells and beyond.  He wondered when he'd see Rinoa again, if ever again.  Now, he regretted not telling her how he truly felt.

The letter he'd sent her two months previously had been but a mere fragment of the true feelings he had for her. Shaking his head as the rain began to bucket down in torrents, he let his lips move into the semblance of something that, only on Squall's features, resembled a grin.

"You, uh . . . feeling all right, Squall?"

The Commander looked up and found Irvine looking at him in a funny way.

"Nothing.  Mind your own business."

Irvine chuckled. "That's the Squall we all know, man...The 'mind your own bloody business guy'. Well, sorry to break it to you, but you've been staring at my gun holster for the past two minutes...Are you sure you're alright?"

Squall sighed, "I'm fine," he said, with his typical expressionless tone. "Just, mind your own business, please?"

Selphie's face popped into view.  "Are you sure you're not suffering from sunstroke or anything?"

"Can't you leave me alone?  I need some quiet time."

"Uh, Squall.... You've been saying that all mission...Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Selphie said, as she poked him the ribs before scampering off. Squall shot a murderous glare at both his teammates, as he began to trudge along to where he knew there was shelter--In a cave.

Now, if this were _The Hobbit_, one would expect the cave to open up into a chasm. Fortunately for Squall, Irvine and Selphie, however, there were no goblins to eat their horses--or in their case--Chocobos. Immensely relieved, the three of them, though sopping wet from the storm, were in shelter. Thanking whichever Goddess might hear their thanks, they settled down to eat something when they realised that Irvine, having been in charge of supplies and provisions, had forgotten to pack any rations. 

A collective groan could be heard, and then, a bellowed oath, that resounded off the walls of the cave. It was in this moment that a white, furry rabbit with a pocket watch came running in....Or did it?

Blinking a few times, they all determined that the lack of sleep must be getting to them, and so, deciding to sleep, (with Squall on the first watch shift), Selphie and Irvine curled up into little balls, and dozed off. Squall pulled a crumpled piece of paper out from his pocket, and began to scribble a note in his messiest, most illegible handwriting.

_'My feelings so mixed_

_I cannot describe_

_The anxiety I feel_

_Inside_

_I've tried my hardest_

_Done everything right_

_Yet will it be doomed_

_And will there be fright?_

_The legend, so bare_

_In his disguise_

_Does anyone realise_

_That we are fated_

_To play it out once more?'_

Putting his pen down, Squall looked at the scribbled poem. He chuckled quietly. _If Seifer knew I wrote poetry, he'd tease me endlessly_, he thought, a small, wry smile on his face.

~+~

Esthar. The city of xenophobia, the city ravaged by the reign of Adel, and restored to peace by Laguna. It was such a marvellous city, yet so dangerous. Lurking within the shadows, flanked by two strong, burly men, stood a young woman, around the age of twenty-two. Her long hair flowed down her back in a river of ink black, grey eyes, so aged for one so young, scanned the crowd that passed by the alleyway. 

Talliana deGroot smiled softly as the men beside her, without any words issuing from her lips, sprung into action. They were back in Esthar; the city she knew so well. Craning her slim neck out of the alleyway, she observed her two minions as they seduced another young woman. She licked her lips, hungrily. _Soon, I'll be able to drink...soon_, she thought, as she watched the minions bring a struggling male victim for her. 

Smiling seductively, she bent down over his jugular vein, which to her eyes--which were no natural eyes, seemed pulsing with the blood. She sank her teeth into his neck, before the man had a chance to realise what was happening. _If this was one of those cheap movies, my face would be covered in blood…and I'd be drooling_,  she thought sardonically, as she kicked the victim's lifeless corpse.

"Pathetic," she said, turning on one of her two minions, "Absolutely pathetic!"

"But, Talliana," one of the men tried to protest, as Talliana's nails began to grow into claws.

"I told you, Elsiphi," Talliana said harshly, "You knew the rules, and now you must die." With that, she raked her claws over Elsiphi's ribcage, causing a crimson stream to spout from it. The other man, Dakor, looked on with thinly veiled disgust.

"Talliana?" Dakor tried to reason with her, "Please, be reasonable. Hyne knows what's out there..." he finished, placing a hand on her shoulder for support.

**~+~**

"All right, everyone," Quistis Trepe's voice echoed in everyone's sleepy heads.  It was early morning, and some of them looked as if they needed some coffee.  

"We've plotted the most efficient course to where we believe the Commander and his comrades may be.  Do you have everything you need?"  Everyone nodded.  "Good," she said sternly.  "Let's go."

Rinoa, who hadn't slept much the night before, yawned. After seeing what Laguna had shown her, the image of the carnage seared her brain, causing her to worry. Clipping Shooting Star to her arm once more, and whistling for Angelo, the seven SeeDs and Laguna entered the aircraft. Zell, getting into the pilot seat with gusto, and began to do pre-flight preparation, checking the engines and such for damage.

Once satisfied by that, he stepped aside so that Nida could take control of the ship. Zell plonked down on the co-pilot seat, but was soon scolded about falling asleep, so he went into the main part of the airship, where he promptly curled up into a ball, and went to sleep.

Nida made an announcement over the speakers and everyone prepared for take-off.  The flight itself was rather smooth, but once in a while, Xu would scold Nida for one thing or another and Nida would accuse her of backseat piloting.

Rinoa looked around her.  Zell was catching up on some sleep, while Dan and Quistis seemed to be going through some documents.

Guinevere, the quiet one, was absorbed in some book or another. Rinoa squinted at the cover, trying to make the words out. She couldn't read what it said. 

"I told you, Dan," Quistis's sharp, scolding tones broke the silence, "That Da'Vasha wasn't the king of Centra!"

Dan chuckled at her.

"You find this funny, do you?"

He replied.  "I must have gotten it from a wrong source then.  What was he?"

"He was a Sorcerer, Daniel...A SORCERER!" Quistis screeched.

"Actually," Guinevere said, "He was both...King of Centra, and a Sorcerer." The quiet tone of her voice, and the fact that her eyes were fixed steadily on both of them, suggested that she knew the legend by heart. "He is said to be the ancestor of Hyne."

Zell was awakened by the Instructor's loud statement.  "Great HYNE, Quistis," he said.  Quistis glared at him.  "Err, no pun intended.  But gee . . . can't a guy get some sleep around here?"

"I apologize, Zell.  It was rude of me."  Quistis turned her eyes back on the pile of paper in her hand, while Dan watched them all with amusement.

"If you two are done with your immature squabbling," Gwen continued, "Then I suggest you let the rest of us sleep, or do whatever we have to do. If you can't stop squabbling, take it to another room." Even though Gwen was the youngest of their group, she seemed the most mature. At fifteen and three months, she had taken the SeeD exam at fifteen and passed with flying colours.

"Sorry," Quistis mumbled.  She and Dan carried on with their work and Zell resumed his sleeping position.  Laguna walked into the room.

"It's . . . awfully quiet in here."  He looked around as everyone ignored him (except for Gwen, who gave him a small reassuring smile).  He spotted Rinoa and sat down beside her.

"You alright there, Rinoa?" Laguna asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Fine, thanks," Rinoa replied, as evenly as she could, without breaking into convulsing sobs. "I just wish...That Squall was here with us, and that we didn't have this heartbreak."

"Don't worry.  He's not the type to give up that easily.  He'll get through this and I know you will, too."

She sighed and Laguna gave her a small hug.

_Calm down_, she told herself, as she watched the brilliant landscape of the Kashkabald Mountains come into view. Dotted with tiny trees from the altitude they were flying at, the lights and sounds of the city behind them, and the ever-widening horizon, suggested adventure. "Let me dance across the landscape of my dreams," Rinoa whispered, reciting an old line from one of her mother's unpublished songs. "Nightingales sing their song, but let me dance once more," she finished.

Her fingers traced the thin outlines of the mountains and valleys, her nails slightly scratching the glass and made clicking sounds once every so often.  She wanted to lose herself to the beauty of the world, before the sorrow within could arise again.

Gently, she smiled. If she found Squall, and he was alive--and miraculously unhurt, she'd be happy. No, she'd be more than happy, she'd be euphoric. But, on the other hand, if he was hurt, and almost as bad as he'd been when she found him in the void of Time Compression, she didn't know how she'd handle it. It was too much for her to think of. Her shoulders slumped, and suddenly, to Laguna, it looked like she was giving up hope.

Laguna turned her around to face him, and she looked up.

"Promise me," he said.  "Promise me you won't give up until you know for sure that Squall has given up."

A glistening tear made its way down her face.  She smiled and nodded.

"I promise," Rinoa said, her voice faltering. She soon drifted off into sleep, and into the dream that had scared her--bringing her, like falling leaves returning to their roots, back to the beginning of the endless cycle of horror.

_A/N: Kudos to Sheep…Good job, but not quite…It means "tragic dream"_

_A shout-out to those who have reviewed so far…Thanks everyone ^_^, it really helps both of us know how we're going._


	4. Chapter Four Hold On

Loving You

**By Quistis88 and Quis**

Chapter Four Hold On 

The eerie silence that descended on the three people trapped within the cave during the torrential rainstorm was broken.

"Irvine!  Hands off my dress!" Selphie shrieked.

Squall turned. "Irvine, please," he said quietly, "Some of us would rather NOT hear you try and grope the other member of the party...Our main focus should be trying to work out what we're supposed to be doing next."

"Sorry, Commander," Irvine laughed.  "It's too dark in here, how do you expect me to know what I'm touching?"

"Well, if you just keep your hands to yourself, then no one will have to expect anything."  Squall sighed and looked outside.

It seemed like the rain was easing. Squall stood up, brushing the dust off his pants, and walked outside. The moon was out. The eerie light it cast on the barren plains was enough to make Squall shiver. It was not the same moon over Balamb as it was over Centra. He glanced up. The inky black liquid night made him think of another time, another place, where there had been shooting stars.

Instantly, he thought of Rinoa.

_(("You're the best looking guy here.  Dance with me?"))_

He missed her so much, it frightened him.  If someone asked him if he would like to see her --- even for a minute --- he'd give up anything he asked.

He longed for someone's caring touch.  Sure, Selphie and Irvine would occasionally "touch" him (either by kicking or nudging), but that wasn't the touch he was looking for.

He longed for HER caring touch.

_(("I'm looking for someone.  I can't be on the dance floor alone."))_

He remembered how she clasped her soft hand with his, pulling him from the wall for a dance with gentle force.  He hadn't thought anything of it then, but now . . .

"Squall, say something."

" . . . whatever . . . "  He started to walk away.

"Squall, where are you going?" Selphie asked.

He stopped.  He didn't know where he was going, really.  But he just wanted to get away.  He wanted to be alone.  He wanted to be home.

He wanted to be with Rinoa.

It was frustrating, the way she occupied his mind.  He had enough to think about, and yet, he didn't mind it much.

Sighing once more, Squall glanced at his bare hands. The ring he used to wear was now clasped on a necklace around Rinoa's neck. 

He came to a conclusion. 

He loved Rinoa.

He…loved…her.

He didn't know why he only realized now.  Deep down, he knew that he's always loved her, but alas, everyone goes through a stage of denial.

He loved her. The words sounded strange at first, but somehow, Squall realised that he'd loved her since he'd gone to Esthar piggybacking her across the Horizon Bridge to the Great Salt Lakes, unsure of his destination.

It was because it was her that made it so tolerable, so . . . enjoyable.  Squall Leonhart didn't give _everyone_ a piggyback ride, oh no.  The fact that he was with her certainly lightened the load.  

((_I'll never do anything like that. The sorceress I'm after is not you, Rinoa_.)) He recalled his words to Rinoa. They seemed like such a long time ago but how long was it really? It had only been several months ago, maybe even not that long. 

They had been through so much, lost so much . . .could've lost one another…

But Squall wanted to go through more.  It didn't matter to him what it was that he would go through, but as long as he was with her, he was willing to do anything.

Inwardly, he sighed. He really was a glutton for punishment. Stepping out into the cooling rain, the mist spraying his face in the refreshing downpour. Placing his hands in his pockets, he began walking. It didn't matter anymore--the mission, or anything to do with Garden....He really should be with his Sorceress.

Should be . . . but can he?  They were all lost in the middle of Centra with no transportation.  The weather was more unpredictable than a sleep-walking Zell (and if you haven't seen it, you don't want to).

~+~

Quistis tapped Rinoa's hands.  "Rinoa, stop twisting your duster with your hands like that.  By 

the time you reach Squall, it'll be all wrinkled and you won't look presentable anymore."

"Sorry, Quistis, but . . . I'm so nervous and . . . worried . . . "

Somewhat annoyed by Quistis, Rinoa turned back to the view. From the tips of the mountains, to the shores of the coast, she could see the orphanage. It was a beacon, a symbol of hope. "We're almost at the orphanage," Rinoa said to Quistis, "Are we going to stop and see Matron?"

Quistis nodded. There was a grain of truth in that option. Gwen, overhearing the words 'legend' and 'sorceress', put her ten gil in. "Edea will probably know a little bit of the legend, but I've told you all I know," she said in her quiet voice. 

"Thank you for all your hard work, Gwen."  Quistis told the girl, who seemed to have worked at her computer for hours.  "Are you sure you don't need to rest?"

Gwen smiled. "Oh no, Miss Trepe," she said, "It's actually not that bad...I'm rather enjoying the work."

Quistis nodded in approval at her ambition.  She then turned to Zell, who just woke up.  "Had a nice nap?"

"I guess so.  But I had a very weird dream.  Full of . . . clicky noises." Zell grumbled.

"Did I disturb you, Zell? I'm awfully sorry if I did..." Gwen said, as she pushed a lock of stray hair away from her face.

Nida's voice could be heard from the cockpit. "I told you, Xu," he said warningly, "I know what I'm doing here!"

"_What_, Nida, makes you think that I think you don't know?"  Xu said innocently.

"The fact that your hand is _constantly_ on the auto-pilot button!, also, you know _nothing _about the controls of the aircraft, Xu, so shut up, alright?" Nida snapped, as he made  for a landing on the somewhat rocky soil outside the orphanage. "We'll finish this later," he continued, as he pressed the 'autopilot' button, and the doors opened out. Rather, the floor slid out from under Xu.

"I'll get you for that, Nida, if it's the last thing I do . . ." Xu muttered to his back as he walked out of the cockpit first.

Everyone filed out of the aircraft and crossed the small distance to the old orphanage, where Edea now resided.

At the sight of the flower field in full bloom, Rinoa bit her lip. That was where they'd promised to meet. Hesitating slightly, she shook her head, and reached for the Griever ring.

Vaguely, she wondered if Squall was actually there waiting for her, and that's why he hadn't come back yet.  All it would take was for her to come.  She ignored the cries of the others and ran into the field.

Meanwhile. Squall suddenly felt the wind change. It now seemed to blow in a gentle breeze, and the scent of jasmine was in the air. ((_Jasmine_,)) Squall thought, as the wind tickled his hair.

((_Rinoa . . . _))  He followed his nose and noticed that the breeze seemed to be coming from a certain direction.  He faced it and started running.

"Squall, wait up!  What's up with you, man!?"  Irvine called after him.

Miffed, Irvine motioned to Selphie to follow him. They were now running east, and embarking on what looked like very familiar territory. "Squall!" they called after him as they caught up with him, as he stood at the point where they could see the lighthouse. "Oh," Selphie said, as she came up towards Squall.

"Good going, Commander!  You got us out of that dread-awful place!"  Irvine slapped him hard on the back as a congratulations but it made Squall choke on the air he was breathing.  He didn't know which was more dangerous: Irvine's Exeter or his friendliness.

"Shit, Irvine...Just....Don't do that again," he said, as he recovered instantly from the slap on his back. "Besides, what's an Esthar craft doing down there anyway?"

_(("What are you doing here!? This is a restricted area!"_

_" . . . to do what I should have done earlier . . . I'll never know unless I do it."))_

Esthar . . . if they were here, then what if a Sorceress was in trouble?  What if . . . Rinoa . . .

But Rinoa was in Balamb.  She couldn't be here.  There was no way she could be here.

((_Matron _. . . ))  He ran.

Two blonde haired people were there. Squall could make out the spiky hair of Zell, and the classical, elegant features of Quistis...((_Oh shit_)), he thought. ((_What're they doing here?_))

Quistis' acute hearing seemed to have picked something up.

"Zell, did you hear that?" she asked, listening closely.

"Don't tell me you're hearing things now, Quistis."

"No, I hear . . . hurried footsteps.  More than one set of them."  Instinct told her to ready her whip and take a better look around.

Just as Quistis turned the corner, she came face to face with a rather red-in-the-face Squall.

"Squall, you're all right!"  At the mention of his name, everyone within the vicinity headed towards him.  Quistis continued.  "Rinoa has been worried sick about you."

Squall looked around the crowd around him.  Where was Rinoa?  He half expected her to be here, but was slightly glad that she hadn't come for the risk of danger.

Rinoa heard the startled cry coming from Quistis. Turning the corner, she let out a startled cry, then threw herself at Squall. "SQUALL!"

It was her.  His Sorceress.  His one and only ---

He ceased to think and quickly brought his arms around her tightly, almost crying at the wonderful feeling that brewed up inside him.  And there they stayed for Hyne knows how long.

"I've missed you, Squall," Rinoa whispered.

" . . . I've missed you, too, Rinoa . . . "  He buried his face into her shoulder and refused to let go.

"What happened?  Are you hurt?"

He paused.  " . . . no, don't worry."

He placed his arms around her waist, gently. "Let's leave tomorrow for tomorrow," he said, as he brought her towards the house. "If you were injured, Rinoa, I'll never forgive myself."

The comment was very unlike the usual Squall, and from behind him, he heard a snicker.  Half-joking, he said, "Shut up, Irvine.  I've had enough of your little comments."

A/N. Next chapter….lemony goodness ^_~ 


	5. Chapter Five Tears of Tomorrow

Loving You

By Quistis88 and Quis

Chapter Five

Tears of Tomorrow

_She was drowning in a pool of artificial sunshine. Radiance spread from her being like a Madonna. Her hair, hinting golden threads from endless strands of black, cascaded down her back in curls. She looked like a queen. Her long, elegant dress, with its empire waistline, done in deep red  and white silk, trailed behind her. A black veil covering what could be seen of her face, was the colour of the first stars. In a word, she was a queen._

_Outside, the rain poured down in torrents. It was bleak, almost too dark for it to be day. One could not tell night from day in these dark times. They were all much the same. Bleak days and endless, black nights, in which she wandered Centra-- sleepless._

_He watched her as she walked up the aisle. A sharp pang of regret coursed through his being, knowing that he would always have the second place in her heart. Nonetheless, he was prepared to take the second place, hoping that one day, he'd fill the void._

_As she walked up to the altar, to take her place beside him, she glanced up at him, shyly. He truly had helped her to fill the void in her heart when the news had come through. Her heart had broken—shattered into a thousand pieces. He'd been so good to her, she knew it._

_Da'Vasha's bride. She was his bride. Those four words resounded in her head. She knew it wasn't by choice that she would marry him—she had no choice but to do it. For the sake of her own life, as well as the life of the child she carried within her._

_He only wanted her as a trophy to parade around. His mates in the Arcanium would be jealous of him. He—a stable hand who had become a powerful sorcerer—was marrying the King's daughter._

_Fate worked in her mysterious ways. He wondered how much the woman actually knew. It was a political match, one that would bring the name—Agraneath glory once more. He was the unwanted bastard of a peasant woman and a noble lord from the lands of Deling. He would bring back the good name of his house. And to do that, it meant seducing Princess Talliana deGroot of Centra._

_There, she froze. Her…child. How could she bring a child into a marriage that was so inevitably going to be fraught with disaster and anger? She didn't love Da'Vasha. Far from it, actually._

_The priest smiled as he saw them. Da'Vasha, proud and resplendent in his silver armour and gold circlet upon his head. The woman, Talliana, subdued, quiet. He knew Talliana's heart, and knew that she wasn't marrying Da'Vasha for love._

_Clearing his throat, the priest spoke. "Fellow Centrans. We are gathered here to celebrate our war leader's victories, and also, to celebrate his union with the lovely Talliana deGroot. We ask the Goddess who is yet to reveal Her name to us to bless Talliana deGroot, and Da'Vasha," he said._

_The crowd was silent. They had heard Talliana's wailing over the square, and knew it didn't bode well for the marriage._

_Talliana looked out at the crowd. They knew her too well. She didn't want this wedding; yet it was happening. Her nightmares of the blood soaked fields were too vivid—as though she knew that the world would come to the inevitable bloody end. "I can't do this," she whispered, as she picked up her skirts, and began running towards the heavy doors._

_The crowd parted for her, like the Red Sea. Silently, they let their Princess pass, nobody bothering to stop her. She felt a hand on her shoulder as she reached the door. It was Dakor. Dear, loveable Dakor; with his armour and his squeaky voice, she couldn't help but smile at him as he held the door open for her._

Running down the paved stone path that led from the church to the large castle. She beat at the solid doors, with their intricate metalworking and reinforcements made from adamantine  wrought insignias, with her fists, and nobody answered it. Talliana was truly alone in this world. Nobody was there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on.

~+~

Nudging, biting, nipping, lips fumbling for one another. Rinoa's hands moved under Squall's tee-shirt, raking her nails across his chest in slow, tantalizing motions. Squall's hands were roaming Rinoa's body, taking in every little curve of it—as though memorising it for future times.

He tugged impatiently at her duster. Rinoa, taking a quick look at his face, saw the impatience there. She lowered her eyes to where his hands were, and deftly untied the duster. Now, she was left in her simple black tee-shirt, her skirt, and her black shorts.

Her hands tugged her skirt over her hips, and this time, Squall watched—mesmerised by the grace that she had, even while impatient. Squall's jacket soon joined Rinoa's duster on the ground, followed rapidly by his shirt, and hers.

It was as though they were doing the most exquisite and intimate of dances. Their bodies intertwined, as Rinoa laid her head on Squall's shoulder; he, nuzzling her neck with his nose. Slowly, they broke apart, and together, hand in hand, walked slowly towards a bed of roses.

It was a four-poster bed, covered entirely with simple rose petals. The canopy was supported by what appeared to be stems carved out of Cedar. Squall lifted Rinoa gently, taking the opportunity to nuzzle her neck gently once more. He carried her to the bed, and ever-so-gently, laid her on it.

She looked frail; almost vulnerable. For the first time since their reunion, Squall noticed the dark circles under Rinoa's eyes. He noticed the lines of worry that were etched into her porcelain skin. Traces of tears could be seen, where she had cried her heart out. This was a woman who was resigned to her fate—not his vibrant, smiling, beautiful Rinoa he'd left behind. Yet, he knew it _was _her.

"Smile for me, my darling," he whispered, as he reached around her back to unclasp her bra. Rinoa smiled the first real smile she had in what seemed like ages. In reality, it was only several days.

She reached for Squall's chest, caressing it gently as he continued his exploration of her own body. His felt smooth and wondrous—muscles honed from years of training. His gloves were absent. They'd been the first things to be removed after that breathless greeting. Glancing down at Rinoa now, he felt an irresistible urge to give into his teenage hormones.

"Are you sure, Rinoa?" he asked quietly, as he continued the exploration of Rinoa's body with his hands.

A simple nod, followed by the rather breathless voicing of "Yes," could be heard from Rinoa. That was all they needed. Together, they shed the rest of their clothing—eliciting a giggle from Rinoa when Squall took his pants off. He wore nothing underneath those leather pants of his.

A small gasp from Rinoa was heard as he bent down to kiss the little spot where her soft breasts divided. He could hear the pounding of Rinoa's heart—so close to his ear. It was a sound that filled him with unspeakable joy.

And now the moment of reckoning had come. Squall eased his body gently over Rinoa's, and very gently, entered her.

They made love that day—under a sky of stars. In the field where they had pledged to find one another, they delighted in one another's bodies in intimate ways that only lovers know of. It was in his arms that Rinoa could stay forever and feel the most comfort.

~+~

_The door opened. Talliana fell back, and ended up sprawling upon the wet cobblestone path that led to the main section of the castle. Soaked, she pulled the cord for the maid's room. Soon she was led into a warm room, with a crackling fire blazing at the hearth. Cloaks were placed around her shoulders, and towels were rubbing at her hair to get it dry._

_Her hands remained clutched tightly at her stomach, trying to protect the unborn child from unwanted scrutiny. "Princess," she heard the word muttered, as she drowned out the growing cacophony of voices that were surrounding her._

_"I won't marry him!" she shouted, as she glanced up to see her father's eyes fixed firmly upon her. "I cannot marry him, because I do not **love** him!"_

_"Love?" her father repeated, "Love is overrated. Talliana, I will see you married to Da'Vasha Agraneath by the sundown of the Winter Solstice, or you will be burnt at the stake, you damnable whore!"_

_A terrified squeak came from the maid who was busy drying Talliana's hair._

~+~

While Squall dozed, Rinoa watched the subtle rise and fall of his chest, mesmerised by the simple action of breathing. Never once had she realised how enchanting it was to watch the one you love sleep peacefully by your side. Now, however, it was euphoric.

They'd often spent nights together back at Garden. Often she'd fall asleep on the couch, while Squall would stroke her hair gently. It was the intimacy that she'd missed while he was away. The feeling of being with someone—sharing their heart and soul.

That feeling was now complete. Her breathing became shallow once more, and she slipped easily into slumber.

~+~

_"You're wrong, Father," Talliana said quietly, her voice calm—almost too calm. "I don't need Da'Vasha's love. The one I loved died in the Clanwars."_

_He slapped her. "You foolish girl!" He shouted, as Talliana reeled from the slap. "I have given you everything, and yet you still want more? What more do you want?"_

_"To live my life as I please it, father," Talliana retorted, as she held her hand up to her stinging cheek._

_Then she turned, and walked slowly out of the castle—back into the torrential rain. She was never seen again._

~+~

Squall's eyes opened. It was about three am, according to his own knowledge of the sky. Not quite dawn, yet not quite black and completely dark. The open windows let in a cool sea breeze blowing from the north. The beautiful flowers could be smelt—jasmine, honeysuckle, wild roses, violets and even some flowers that he didn't know the names of, created a delightful perfume while mixed with the tangy salt air.

He let his fingers wander through Rinoa's soft hair, inhaling its scent. It was almost a combination of the flowers he could smell in the air, but there was another, more definitive scent in it. He wasn't sure what it was.

Squall remembered his promise to her. So far, he had kept it. They were there—in their field of dreams, and where he'd pledged to wait an eternity for her there. _And there's nothing I wouldn't do for her…Even if the world is against her, I'll still be her knight—forever._


	6. Chapter Six Finding the Key

**Loving You**

**By Quistis88 and Quis**

**Chapter Six**

**Finding the Key**

As though she were in a dream, Quistis stared up at the moon. It was deep red. Though she had seen the Lunar Cry from space, it was a frightening occurrence when seen from the earth. But, that in itself was not the scary part. The frightening thing was how clear it was. She could see it as it loomed high above, the clouds only hiding fragments of it.

Daniel Vlahos stood beside her. He was lost in his own thoughts, looking at the sky. _Wish you had lived, my dear,_ he thought, remembering his own 'lost' wife, who had died some months previously. However, he didn't have the luxury, or the time, to mourn her. He'd been throwing himself into missions.

Quistis exhaled a little louder than she had intended to and caused Daniel to look her way.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing.  Just thinking."

"About what?"

She faced him. "Tell me, Daniel," she began, not sure how to phrase this, "Have you ever danced in the rain?"

"Well, I've walked and stood in it several times, but never . . . danced."

"Why not?"

He frowned.  "I don't dance."

Quistis laughed. "Do you realize how much that just sounded like something our esteemed commander would say?" Her arm snaked around her stomach, as she clutched it in laughter. Dan looked at her askance.

"I'm sure it was very much so."

"Speaking of thinking, you looked rather distracted by something, too."  She leaned against the window.  "Have you been pondering about something as well?  Reminiscing, perhaps?"

Dan glanced out at the pouring rain. He'd been thinking of matters that still cut deeply--namely his wife's death. Slowly, he began to speak. "I was once married..."

Quistis raised a brow.  So he had lost someone he loved.  It seemed as if almost everyone were losing loved ones nowadays.  "Who was it?  What happened?"  Daniel swallowed.  "If you don't want to talk about it, don't feel obligated to."

He shook his head. "I should probably tell you. It was Dr Alyeena Valentine," he said, his voice thick with grief.  "She died when I was on a mission....I couldn't save her..." his voice broke, and deep, wracking sobs were the only sound Quistis heard for a while.

She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder in hopes of comforting the broken man.  There was nothing she could say to justify what had happened to him, so she kept her silence, and hoped her company would be enough to bring him out of his despair.

They were there, like that, for just a few moments. Selphie and Irvine had seen (and heard) the entire thing, and crept discretely away. For a few minutes, neither of them spoke, and then Selphie, with wisdom beyond her eighteen years spoke. "It's so hard when you lose someone you love."

"We all lose someone some time, darlin'," Irvine said, twirling his black cowboy hat around in a careless manner.  Selphie sighed, and Irvine gave her a hug.

A new side of Selphie had awoken. The tender, kind and caring side had been brought out by wisdom, and experience. She held onto Irvine, as a rock. He was her anchor, her safe-haven.

Selphie was, indeed, very lucky to have Irvine by her side, and she knew.  The tears began to fall and the sound of her sniffles made Irvine confused.

"Selphie, Selphie!  Why are you crying?"

"I don't want to have to feel what it's like to lose someone I love.  I don't want anything to happen to my friends, to you, to anyone . . . "

"Shhh, it's ok.  Nothing's going to happen.  We're all here."

~+~

Squall, meanwhile, had awoken in the field. He gazed lovingly at Rinoa, at the way she slumbered.

He watched her wrinkle her nose in her sleep and almost laughed aloud.  She was so adorably lovely, he couldn't believe she was his.

Sighing imperceptibly, he nudged her gently. It was time they got up, and he knew it. "Rinoa," he whispered, "Wake up...It's a beautiful day outside,"

"Mmm . . ." she moved and stretched.  " . . . Squall?"

"Yes?"

She laughed.  "Nothing.  Just wanted to make sure you were here."

"Why wouldn't I be here?"

"Well . . . I thought maybe I was dreaming again . . . "

She stretched out, luxuriating in the rays of sunlight that filtered in through the top of the glasshouse. She smiled as she saw that everything was as it was the night before. "I love you," she whispered, so inaudibly that Squall didn't hear it.

They lingered in bed for a few more moments before Squall's sense of duty rang in his head and almost dragged him out by his ears.  Fully dressed, they stepped out of the glasshouse.

Matron greeted them with a smile. "Good morning," she said, embracing both of them. There was something about Matron that would spell out comfort for any of her lost children.

"Good morning, Matron," Squall said.

"Did you finally get some rest last night, Squall?" Matron asked him, concerned.

"Yes, Matron."

Matron patted his hair as if he was still a child.  Squall felt a little embarrassed as Rinoa giggled.

It had been a long time since anyone had patted his hair. The last person, (not counting just now), had been the elderly woman who lived in Balamb. That had been approximately four years ago, when he was fifteen. He'd been doing deliveries as part of Balamb Garden's focus on aged care, and how to treat elderly people.

And after so many years, he still remembered the old lady's cat.  Oh, how he hated that cat.  He'd turn around and the next thing he knew, the canned goods are gone.  The cat would scratch his recently-polished shoes and leave a few markings on it.  Squall was glad that Rinoa did not own a cat.

But, that was going slightly off the beaten track. He resumed his normal stance. Slouching slightly, one hand on his hip, and the other arm--amazingly, was around Rinoa's waist. Matron smiled knowingly, and led the two lovers into the kitchen. In the kitchen, Quistis, Dan, Gwen, Xu, Nida, Irvine, Selphie and Zell were seated around a long table. At the head of the table, stood Laguna. Squall groaned inwardly.

"Good morning, Son!  It's GREAT to see ya!  And you, too, Rinoa!"  Laguna flashed a grin.  Squall thought the man was too cheery to be someone who had just woken up.  It's not that he disliked his father, but he thought that Laguna and Selphie would've made a better parent-child pair.

~+~

Rinoa grimaced a little as they sat down. Laguna was far too cheery that morning. After they'd all eaten breakfast, and dishes were washed, Laguna began to speak.

"It seems to me that we're dealing with far more than just a legend," he said, as he splayed his hands out over the table.

Selphie quickly raised a hand, eager to ask her question.  "If it's not a legend, Sir Laguna, then what is it?"  Irvine chuckled and called her silly.  She stuck her tongue out at him.

It was then that Gwen spoke up. "There's reports of a strange, vampire-like creature roaming the streets of Esthar," she said quietly, "It was reported this morning that the body of a blood-less victim was found on the corner of Rose Street and Alexandria Crescent."

"That's the details we really have for now," Quistis said.  "But there is a high probability that this 'legend' is involved in some way, if not the cause of these incidents."

Laguna cleared his throat nervously. Everyone glanced at him. "Kiros will keep you all informed of any further developments through Guinevere's computer, I assure you."

Dan raked a hand through his hair, suddenly nervous. "Sir," he began, in perfect SeeD protocol, "If the legend of Da'Vasha has been invoked, what does it entail?"

Laguna scratched his head.  "To be honest, I find it hard to really know what to expect and what we need to do to keep it under control.  All I know is that, if things go way out of hand, there will be more bloodshed than any of us have ever seen."

That sent a chill down nearly everyone's spine. The only person in the room who did not shudder was Edea. Long nights she had spent, studying the moon, and now, she glanced up at it, the malevolent red glow almost pale against the cerulean sky. 

"We will have to hurry," she said at last, as she glanced at the faces of the SeeDs. "This evil will not stop."

Zell, in the midst of having a hot dog for breakfast, swallowed and spoke.  "How do you propose we stop it, Matron?  I think that just because it will not stop doesn't mean it can't be stopped."

What do you know . . . Squall thought, Zell said something thoughtful.

Laguna nodded. "Good question, Zell," he said, as Matron smiled. Proudly puffing his chest out, Zell soon became the object of food being directed his way.

"Hey!" he protested, as he raised his arm to stop the onslaught of food, "What are you all attacking me for, geez!"

"Took you long enough to get those wheels turning, man!"  Irvine threw a hot dog bun at Zell and it hit him in the face.

"Awwww, that ain't nice!"  Zell feigned a few sobs.

Matron shook her head in amusement.  "Settle down, children."

Finally they settled down. Daniel picked a stray cornflake out of Quistis's hair, and Selphie wiped the milk off her own face. Sharing an amused grin with Cid, Edea began to speak once again. "We will be sending you out today, to investigate the Tomb of the Unknown King. While I know that you have already entered the tomb, we will need you to record any markings on the walls. You will each be given a digital camera, and you are to work in pairs."

"I call Selphie," Irvine shouted.  A tiny commotion started as almost everyone named off people they did or did not want to work with.  Gwen left the room to gather the technical equipment.

After the equipment had been handed out, they headed towards the Estharian craft. Nida was at the helm, with Xu shouting at him every few minutes that he was going to crash into the side of the Kashkabalds. Selphie and Irvine were talking quietly among themselves, as were Quistis, Dan and Gwen. Zell had dozed off, as he normally did, and Squall, being Squall, was ignoring everyone.

Rinoa looked out the window silently and breathed deeply.  She was anxious, and more than a little afraid.  This was a dangerous mission indeed . . . would she lose Squall again?  She scolded herself.  If she hadn't said anything about the dream to anyone, maybe everyone would be safe at Garden right now.  If anything bad happened, it would be her fault . . . her fault . . .

Laguna was twisting his wedding band. It always made him feel assured when he did that--as though Raine had never truly left him. Guilt surged through him. What he was doing was wrong, he knew, but at the same time, he had to distract them, not let them know of his other plans.

From where he sat, Squall observed the rest of his . . . "team".  Quistis, Dan, and Gwen seemed to be working at something, and Selphie giggled, hiding under Irvine's hat, while Irvine pretended to look for her.

He pursed his lips in a frown. Rinoa seemed to be quieter than usual, and so he crept over to her, and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You're quiet, Rin," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"It's nothing, Squall."  She turned back to the window.

"What do you mean, nothing?  It's always something when you're quiet like this."

Rinoa smiled weakly, warmed by the fact that he knew her so well.

Faltering, she spoke. "I had a dream, a few nights ago, Squall. I dreamt that it had something to do with Centra, and a legend of a powerful Sorcerer known as Da'Vasha," she said quietly, almost trembling as the dream flashed in her mind.

"Tell me," Squall whispered.  Though a little upset about how she had told his father before telling him, he understood that at the time, there was no way he could've been there for her.  He felt ashamed.

Shuddering, Rinoa let the images flicker through her mind. Finally, she spoke, her voice faltering again. "I dreamt of a field covered with blood. The dust, mingled with blood, surrounded me. It was terrible, Squall...terrible."

Rinoa choked on a sob and Squall hugged her.  "What else was there?"

"I . . . I saw . . . I saw . . . " Rinoa paused and didn't carry on, her tears flowing again.

Squall stroked her hair.  "It's ok.  If you can't tell me now, then I won't force you."

"But . . . but I want to . . . "

Squall held her close, embracing her. From a slightly shadowed position, Quistis and Dan observed their commander's behaviour. Quistis truly couldn't believe the change in Squall, but was grateful that she could stick around to see more. "I just wish," she said quietly to Dan, "That some of us could be as happy as they are"

Daniel exhaled, feeling sad again.  "I know what you mean, Quistis.  But I suppose, like with them, it takes a great deal of time and care."

Quistis did something unexpected. She leaned her head against Dan's shoulder. Slightly surprised, Dan wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and held her.

"They say time heals everything," Quistis began.  "But as more time passes, my doubt grows."

"It's all right to have doubts.  They serve as warnings."

She glanced up, confused. "Whatever do you mean?"

Dan looked at Squall and Rinoa.  "I . . . once had doubts about marrying.  I thought I wasn't good enough, even if she said I was.  I saw that doubt as a warning, that if I didn't change, then things would just start going wrong.  But because of that, I realized that I was fine the way I am, and if she accepted me for that, then that's good enough . . . isn't it?"

Quistis nodded sagely. She'd known his wife, Alyeena. "I'm sorry she died, Dan, Alyeena was a good friend of mine before her passing," she said quietly, her voice sympathetic. She smiled then, and Dan smiled back.

He suddenly gave her a tight hug and said, "Thanks for being here to listen, Quistis.  I'm very grateful."

Quistis, surprised, slowly put her arms around him as well.  " . . . you're welcome, Dan."

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a loud hoot of laughter, and they turned, embarrassed, to see Zell laughing and clapping his hands in glee. "Took you guys long enough!" Zell exclaimed. Dan's ears went bright red, and Quistis hugged herself, feigning nonchalance.

Quistis seemed slightly unaffected.  "Come now, Zell.  We were just friends being there for each other."

Zell looked at Dan.

"Er, yes . . . friends."  He frowned a little, but Zell didn't notice.

Zell smiled knowingly. He'd developed a habit of smiling like that when people he knew were destined for one another seemed to think that they were oblivious. "Suuure you are," he said, rubbing his tattoo and crossing his leg in thought. "Say, Squall and 'Noa look kinda cozy, don't they?"

Quistis stared at Zell, who laughed.  "What now, Quisty?"

"Don't tell me you like watching people when you're not supposed to."

"Oh, does that mean I wasn't supposed to be looking at you and Dan either?" he teased.

They laughed together. Soon, Nida made the announcement that they had reached the tomb. "Alright you lot, listen up!" Laguna called, "Remember the brief! Take any photos you wish," he said, then quickly amended that as he caught the wolfish expression on Irvine's countenance, "Of relevant things."

Quickly, they filed out of the aircraft and stood outside on the uncut grass, some loading film into their cameras at the last minute, some merely checking to see that the film was in place.  Everyone walked into the tomb, while Quistis and Dan examined the external appearance of the ruins.

Rinoa's hand found its way into Squall's, and their fingers linked. Zell and Gwen worked quickly, clearing the long grass away from the entrance with fire spells. Soon they were in. Quistis fumbled for her flashlight, and turned it on, sweeping the walls with her gloved hands to remove the grime.

After half an hour of exploration and only a few pictures that were thought to be important, everyone seemed exhausted.  Nonetheless, they continued deeper into the tomb, to the room where some of them had released the GF Brothers during the war.

Gwen examined the writing on the tomb, playing the ancient words on her tongue. It was a form of Centran--she could speak little bits of it, but she'd only learnt it through trial and error. She ran her fingers over the carvings, and she felt something.

The object had jagged edges, almost cutting her fingers.  Putting on a latex glove (and realizing she should've had them on before she even came inside), she picked it up gingerly and placed it inside a small plastic bag, but not before taking a photo or two.  Its original position might have significance.

Meanwhile, Selphie was frowning as she looked over at the pile of rubble. There just _had_ to be something buried underneath that rubble. Moving over towards it, she proceeded to unpack what appeared to be an archaeologist's toolkit.

"Irvy!" she exclaimed.  "Irvy, come look!"

He ran to where she kneeled.  "Keep it down, darlin', you're bound to wake something up."

"Oh, you're not scared, are you?" Suddenly, there was a howl and Selphie dropped the toolkit back on the ground.  "Ahhhh!  I didn't do it, I didn't do it!"

Zell's howls filled the room. He'd managed to bang his leg against a sharp bit of metal which was protruding from the ground. Quickly dropping what they were doing, Gwen and Selphie rushed to his aid. "Shit that hurts!" he whined, as Gwen proceeded to apply a gauze pad with antiseptic on the wound.

"Stop being such a baby, Zell," Gwen muttered.

"I'm not a ba --- ow!  What are you doing to my precious leg!?"

"If it already hurts THAT much, then there's no way you'll be moving around if you don't get this healed, silly."

Zell pouted and winced every once so often as his shin was being treated.

While Zell's leg was receiving medical treatment, Rinoa had wandered over to where Zell had hurt himself. Pulling her arm warmers down her arms, she gingerly picked up the sharp bit of metal. It had little runes carved into it.

Finally, something more to go on. Rinoa's camera flashed away and she took the piece of metal and placed it into a small box.

Quistis dusted herself off from where she sat on the ground, a little chisel and hammer in her hands. She'd managed to find a little box in the earth--now it was just a matter of removing the box from the earth. Hyne only knew what was in there.

She tried to pry it out with her fingers, but to no avail.  Grunting a little in frustration, she attracted Dan's attention from across the room.

"Here, let me try," Dan offered.  He neglected to give Quistis time to pull her fingers away and his hands came in contact with hers, and they both snatched their hands away.  "Um, sorry..."

"It's fine."

Being a weapon-smith is good for something, Dan thought, as he gently pried the box out with a small sword he had on his belt. The  box came out of the earth. Along each side of the box, there were little arrows, some form of Centran, Dan reasoned, as he wrapped it gently with his jacket. 

Something in the ground glimmered at him and he searched.  "Hold this for a moment please, Quistis."  She took the box from him along with his jacket, which was still warm.

Bending down again, he placed his hand inside the hole that the box once occupied.  He picked it up and examined it in the dim light.  The box had been sitting on a key.

They'd definitely found SOMETHING. This little key would probably open the box. But the light was fading, and it was getting past eating time. Zell's stomach rumbled audibly, followed by Gwen's. It seemed like it was long past lunch and dinner.

"I'm hunnnnngrrrryyy . . . " Zell whined.

"Oh, Zell," Gwen shook her head.  "You can't stand pain OR hunger.  What kind of SeeD are you?"

"Right now, hungry and bitter."

Nida, fortunately, had the sense to realise that there wasn't much else they could do that night. "Look guys," he said, speaking loud enough for everyone to hear him, "Let's go to Deling City and bunk down there. We'll grab a bite to eat there, too," he said.

Dan smiled. Deling City was his home. "And as a grandson of the owners of Galbadia Hotel," he began, "Your rooms and food are free."

"BOOYAKA!!!" Selphie screamed.

Zell looked stunned.  "Dan . . . man, I love you."

"Zell, that sounds wrong," Irvine gagged.

"Shut up!  You know what I mean!"

Everyone piled back into the Esthar craft, and soon they arrived in Deling City. Dan led the way to the counter, where a smile appeared on his face as he saw an old friend of his, a Trabian merchant named Giani. "Long time no see, mate!" Dan greeted.

"Dan!  How are ya?" Giani gave Dan a small pat on the back.

"Great.  I was wondering if the hotel has some room for a few of my friends here."

"Certainly!  This way, everyone!"

Everyone followed the old wizened man through the screen doors and down through a back alley. When they reached the end of the alleyway, they saw what appeared to be a house bordering on palatial proportions. Dan felt a surge of pride whenever he viewed his ancestral home.

"Everyone, this is my home," he said.

Everyone seemed speechless.  Zell was the first to speak.  "Hey!  Cool, man!  I LIKE this place!"

Quistis looked up and smiled.  "It's quite impressive."

Dan smiled. "It's home," he said simply, as he rapped sharply on the door. It opened, and a butler appeared. "Good to see you again, Jac," Dan said in greeting.

Jacques nodded and gave a semi-formal bow. "Likewise, young Master Dan," he said, trying to suppress a smile.

"Awesome, Dan!" Irvine said with glee, then pointed to him.  "You one of those eccentric millionaires or something?"  Selphie elbowed him.

Dan's ears went pink. "My grandmother's one of the deGroots," he said, as if that explained everything. "Her name is Asiante deGroot."

Squall was silent. Rinoa, however, recognised the name. "Ah, I thought you looked familiar when I saw you, Dan!" she said, "You were at that banquet a few years ago with a lovely redhead."

Dan looked a little uncomfortable.  "Yes, Rinoa, I was . . . "  He quickly turned to the door, so he didn't see Quistis frown in sympathy.  "Come on in."

Inside, a circular staircase was to the left. It was a wide, open room that they stepped into. Little lights in sconces created a softly-lit interior, and the room itself was lined with portraits of past Vlahos and deGroot family members. However, that was common in the houses of the elite Deling City people. A fountain off to one side could be seen.

Expensive tapestries lined a section of one of the walls and the carpet was soft under their feet.  The place looked practically brand new.

"There should be more than enough rooms upstairs," Dan said, leading them up.

The rooms upstairs were furnished with antiques. Brocade chairs could be seen in several rooms Dan led them past, before he stopped before a door. "In here are several guest rooms with en-suites," he said, as he pushed open the door. A man popped out, dressed in what appeared to be a sailor's outfit, complete with the tri-cornered hat. A puzzled glance from Quistis made Dan chuckle. "That's old Uncle Marquis," he said.

"Dan!  Dan, my boy!"  Old Uncle Marquis gave Dan a bear hug, and he was clearly embarrassed.  "Haven't seen you in ages?  Where've you been, lad?"

" . . . around," he answered.  Marquis looked at Quistis, who stood a little behind Dan.

"Why, hello, pretty lady."  He tipped his hat, and Quistis smiled in acknowledgement, blushing a little.  He looked at Dan again.  "Your girlfriend, is she?"

Dan didn't answer for a moment. "No, Uncle Marquis," he said, "Remember, I was already married?"

Marquis's face finally dawned in comprehension. "Oh, that's right....She was a pretty lass, that one. But Danny-boy, you can marry again, surely?" and he nudged his nephew none-too-gently.

Dan looked at Quistis warmly, but still embarrassed, and they both looked away at the same time.  There was a rhythmic sound everyone heard in the silence that followed.  It was Squall's left boot tapping on the floor.

Marquis glanced guiltily up at the young man. "You're---" he began, "You're Leonhart!"

Squall rolled his eyes. "Yes, I am, and Dan is here on business, not to engage in idle chit-chat, so, if you would be so kind, please let us pass," Squall said, each word getting slightly clearer and sharper as he said them. Oh, he was irate.

Marquis sidestepped, "Sure . . . "  Everyone filed in past him, except Quistis and Dan.

"I apologize for the Commander's behavior, sir," Quistis said.  "He's like that."

"No harm done, my lass!  A spot of rum should fix the damage, if there was any at all!"

Whistling, he walked down the hall.  She turned to Dan.  "Sorry Squall took on such a tone with your uncle, he's ---"

"It's all right."

Dan led the way towards what appeared to be a glasshouse. It was, however, the most exotic room any of them had laid eyes upon--except for Dan, of course. Smiling and shaking his head at the wondrous glances shown by the others, he motioned to them to follow him out of that room. Soon they were sitting comfortably in winged chairs, and sipping a cold glass of lemonade.

They fell into discussion about what had transpired in the tomb. However, Nida, being Nida, had wandered off to look at the various little pieces of machinery that littered the room.

They were about to look over their findings when a loud snore came from across the room.  Zell was apparently asleep, and his mouth was wide open.

Glancing at Zell, and then at his watch, Squall realised it was past midnight. They'd apparently spent hours over dinner, and other meaningless discussions. 

"Daniel," Squall began, "We need an early start tomorrow if we're to head back out to the tomb. As it is after midnight, might I suggest we adjourn until approximately 0800?"

"Excellent suggestion, Commander," Daniel said getting up from his chair and stretching.  "Your rooms should be ready by now, just choose any one you'd like."

"Are there any bright, happy, yellow rooms!?" Selphie chirped.

Daniel shared a glance with Squall. "Selphie," Dan began, "The only yellow room is the one in the attic. Unless you feel like sleeping up there with the rats, I suggest that you take one of the rooms offered."

Her face fell in disappointment. Dan felt slightly bad, but he was telling the truth.

Dan led them down a well-lit corridor lined with many doors, each an entrance to a room different than all the others.  He showed it all to them one by one and some even bickered playfully over one or two, until Squall said, "It doesn't matter where you sleep, it's only for a night or two."

"Oh, Squall, you won't understand . . . " Selphie said, eyes twinkling.

"Oh?" Squall's eyebrow raised slightly. He could perfectly understand why rooms mattered, but he just felt like being his old self. When Selphie's back was turned, he winked imperceptibly at Rinoa, and she blew a kiss back.

Dan smirked. "Well, I shall leave you to sort out your rooms," and to Quistis he whispered, "Eighth corridor, fourth door along. That's my room, if you want to come."

Quistis' face burned a pale red.  "Well, sure, if you'd like me to.  I'll be there in around 15 minutes or so."

Dan couldn't believe she accepted.  "Sure, I'll be waiting."  He smiled and headed for his room.

It was only Gwen who noticed the exchange. Smiling secretively to herself, she entered a room at random, only to come across a shirtless Zell. Stammering and blushing, she made to exit, but Zell stopped her. "Hey, sleep here tonight if you want," he said, as her eyes widened. "Nothing's gonna happen, I promise."

"Well...if you say so," Gwen managed to stammer out.

She set her equipment in a corner and, making sure they were safe, went into the adjoining 

washroom to change into a nightgown.

Fifteen minutes later, Quistis Trepe exited her room. After making sure the coast was clear, she stole down the corridor, until she reached Dan's room. She knocked on the door, and was surprised when Dan opened it, wearing nothing but his jeans.

Quistis tried to keep her eyes on his as she spoke.  "I'm sorry I interrupted you . . . " she began.

"Oh, it's all right, I was just in the middle of getting changed . . . er, come in."  He opened the door a little wider and closed it behind him.

She blushed, and entered. The room was fairly sizeable, and the bed was large enough to be a room of its own, or so it would seem.

"How can you get used to sleeping on the narrow cots in Garden after coming from THAT?" she pointed at the bed.

"Well, I suppose you could say that I'm a very . . . " he twirled a hand, looking for the right word, "adaptable person."

"I see."  Quistis turned her back to him to look around the room, but mainly to avoid the view of his chest.

"Quistis, I'm quite sorry about how my uncle treated you . . . "

"It's alright, Daniel," she said, her voice frostier than she'd intended. She was struggling to keep her eyes off Dan's chest, which was miraculously hairless, and thus, drool-worthy in her opinion.

"Whatever," he said, somewhat hurt by the tone of voice she'd taken. "Quistis, look at me," Dan continued, crossing the room. 

She did so.

Still not able to force the tone of her recent words out of his mind, he carried on, placing a hand on her shoulder.  "Whatever it was that I've said or done that made you upset, I'm sorry.  You've always been there for me when I needed someone and I don't ever want to lose that."

Quistis sighed.  She just couldn't find it in herself to stay mad at him.

Besides, he was quite handsome, there was no denying that.  She unconciously leaned forward, closer to him.  "You're forgiven," she breathed, and gave his lips a soft touch with her own.

Realizing that maybe she shouldn't have, she pulled back again.  "I'm sorry."  Dan's eyes softened.

"Maybe we should both stop saying sorry."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Dan rejoined, as their lips met once more in an explosion of fire that burned.

Shedding clothes quickly, their hands roaming over one another's bodies, they fell back onto Dan's bed.

~+~

"Zell, I know you can't sit still, but can you at least try to SLEEP still?  You keep kicking my leg."  Gwen rolled over and slid closer to her edge of the bed.

Zell thrashed again, and his arms somehow found a way to Gwen's waist. She sighed resignedly, and realised that if she was going to have ANY sleep that night, she'd be best to just accept this. Somehow, it felt strangely right, with Zell's arms wrapped firmly around her waist. Deciding that she was being too analytical again, she let her eyes flutter closed.


	7. Chapter Seven Of Mad Uncles, Reunions, a...

Loving You

**By Quistis88 and Quis**

Chapter Seven Of Mad Uncles, Reunions, and Arrests 

Disclaimer: Do we really need this? FF8 and related places and names are copyright of Square-Enix. We only own Marquis, Gianni, Dan, Gwen and Liam. The poem in this is one by Quistis88, called _When Angels Fall and Cry_.

The light filtered in through the curtains, promising what turned out to be a glorious day in May. Autumn leaves were falling softly, and the symbolism of falling leaves returning to their roots was beautifully shown in the heart of Deling City. Trees were almost bare, and a chill wind whistled in the boughs.

Daniel woke slowly, feeling the sensation of something tickling his abdomen.  Opening his eyes, he felt a soft body in his arms and long blond hair that covered much of his chest.  Remembering the events of the previous night, he smiled and ran a hand down her back, and she shifted a little, her eyelids lifting.

Her blue eyes, still unfocussed, as she opened them, made Dan smile softly. How could he have done it...it felt like he'd betrayed the memory of his wife. Deciding it was pointless to argue with Aphrodite, Dan gave up. "Morning, Quistis," he said, placing a kiss on her forehead. Quistis smiled.

"Good morning yourself, Dan," she said.

"Had a good night's sleep?" Dan whispered after placing a short kiss on her lips.

"A good night, but I'm not too sure about the 'sleep' part . . . " she teased.

They both laughed at that. Quistis made to get up, and get her clothes on, but Dan pulled her back. "Love," he whispered, "Not even the cook is up yet. It's barely 0600, the house is still quiet. We've got time yet."

Quistis smiled. "If you say so, Dan," she said, giving a playful wink.

"The Commander's meeting is still at least two hours away," Quistis contemplated.  "Whatever will we do to pass the time?"

"Surely we'll think of something," Dan said, caressing her shoulder all the while.  He kissed her again, and pulled her under the covers.

**

In another bedroom, not far from Dan and Quistis's, Marquis was engaged in a rather loud talk with Laguna.

"Wassat you say?" he asked, as Laguna explained patiently what he needed Marquis to do.

"Keep an eye on any comings and goings. Keep an eye out for a woman who looks like a gypsy. Her name is Talliana deGroot, and we need to speak with her," Laguna said.

"But why?"

"Let's just say that . . . it involves a legend."  Laguna didn't want to reveal too much.

"Legend, my lad?  Legends are great fun!"

Laguna had to agree with him on that point. "Indeed, they are. Listen, if you can keep an eye on things, and report back to either Caraway or myself, then that would be a great help," he said, standing up and shaking old Marquis Vlahos's hand.

Laguna then left the room, and walked out of the house. It was time to call on his old commanding officer, Caraway.

A phone rang.

Caraway was in a furious mood for some odd reason.  He snatched up the phone.  "This is Caraway.  Start talking."

"It's Loire here," Laguna said smoothly. "We need to talk, old friend. Things are worse than what they appear. I'll be over soon."

"What are you talking about?  Be more specific," the old general growled into the receiver.  " 'You'll be over soon.'  You dying or something?"

"Er, no, that's not what I mean.  I meant, I'll COME over soon."

"Fine, then.  I'll be expecting you."

Laguna hung the phone up. Rubbing his face, he glanced in the mirror. He needed to shave. Starting down the hallway, he headed towards the en-suite in his room. After shaving, he left the house, and walked the familiar road towards Caraway's house. A sudden thought occurred to him. Julia had lived here.

He sighed.  He shouldn't be thinking about Julia, really.  He had Raine after all.  But then again, there was the keyword.  HAD.  He had them both, but because he was aspiring and foolish, he lost them both.

The guard at the door snarled. "What do you want, Estharian dog?"

Laguna blinked. "I'm here on Presidential business. What I'm doing here is none of your concern, nor your place to ask, soldier," he said calmly, as he stepped up to the door. After rapping on it several times, the housekeeper allowed him in.

"Loire," Caraway said, coming down a grand staircase to shake Laguna's outstretched hand.  "We'll talk in my office."

Glad for some privacy, Laguna agreed. Soon they were comfortably seated in front of a cozy fire, with a mug of coffee in their hands.

"Things are worse than we first thought, you see," Laguna said somewhat apologetically, "Otherwise I would not have spoken to Mad Marquis."

"Mad Marquis, is it?" Caraway scoffed.  "I'm surprised the fellow's still alive."

"Well, he's not as sharp as he used to be.  But maybe he's just trying to fool everyone else."

Old Marquis Vlahos had been one of the best spies in the world. He'd been trained and taught that fooling everyone into thinking that he was rather odd was one of his safest attributes. Laguna knew this, and so did Caraway.

Caraway stood, and went to his filing cabinet for a moment. When he returned, he held a folder in his hands.

"What's this?" Laguna asked, taking the folder and flipping through it.

"The records you asked for.  Family trees and whatnot."

"Thanks.  Didn't take as long as I thought."

"Yes, I thought it'd be difficult, too, considering the family's extensive history.  But, well, here it is."

Laguna took the folder eagerly. It hadn't been his intention to go snooping around for information on both Daniel and Guinevere, but something had niggled at the back of his mind.

"I suspect, Gerard, that things are only going to get worse. The world is standing on the edge of a Tonberry's knife. If we stray a little, there will be chaos worse than the previous two wars."

"I only fear that they are spies of some sort, enemies or something," Laguna rubbed his shaven chin.  "But they don't seem the type.  They're growing rather close to the group."

Caraway frowned.  "They're growing close to the group, or is the group growing closer to them?"

"I believe it is both," Laguna answered after a moment of quiet thought, as he gazed into the fire. "There does seem to be a convenient blank in Vlahos's SeeD records when he was stationed in Winhill. But nah, I don't know. If he's Marquis's nephew, we'll just have to trust him."

Caraway nodded sagely. "That's true, Laguna," he said.

"The boy comes from a good family, undoubtedly.  But as for the girl, I don't quite know what to make of it."

"Do you feel that you have to?  Do you not trust her?"

Caraway sipped his coffee in silence. Savouring the bitter taste, he looked into the fire, hoping to discern some meaning from it. Finally, speaking in a slow measured voice, he voiced his thoughts. "If you believe we can trust them, then I say we use every mean within our power to assist these people in their quest."

Laguna nodded. Caraway continued. "Is Rinoa here?"

"Yes, she should be at Daniel's place right now, with Squall."

"Squall," Caraway repeated the name.  "Your son, is it?  The so-called 'saviour' of the world?  He better be good to my daughter."

Laguna laughed.  "And all these years, I thought you never cared for her well-being."  The president's smile faded, remembering who Rinoa's mother was.

He had begun to realise that whatever he felt for Julia was nothing compared to whatever he felt for Raine. The name still caused him to frown with hurt whenever he heard it. Raine. Like rain falling on a roof. She had been the water he had thirsted for. Julia--she was an exotic flower, pretty and delicate to look at, but no real substance to her, despite her one-hit-wonder, "Eyes on Me".

Caraway got up from his chair and walked to his large window, looking down at the quiet streets of Deling below.  Where little Rinoa used to chase Angelo around, dodging the public transportation and whatnot, and finally, him getting angry at her for not being careful.

"What father wouldn't care about their daughter?  Even if I admit I haven't been much of a father, she's still . . . family."

Laguna nodded. He knew the feeling. "I feel the same about my son," he said. "The last time I saw him, it was at Raine's funeral, when he was a baby. It was only through Ellone's psychic powers that I saw him as he grew up."

"Grow up . . . they're all grown up now, aren't they?"  Caraway turned to look at Laguna.  "Tell me.  How did it feel to watch your child grow, even if it was through someone's powers?"  He regretted now, the many times Rinoa had asked him to play with her when she was young, but only to be pushed aside for his 'more important' paperwork and conferences.  He had yelled at her, too many times . . .

"It was like...it was like watching from a window in the cold, as a family celebrates Christmas," Laguna said, somewhat dazedly. "You know? You want to be able to pick the kid up, hold him in your arms, and whisper that he's never going to be alone again." Standing up, he crossed over to the window. "If I hadn't been sent away to war, Julia would've been mine..."

Both men sighed, Caraway sipped his coffee.  "We're getting old, aren't we, Loire?"

"Nah, not that old.  We're not grandfathers yet."

"Yet being the operative word in that sentence," Caraway grinned wryly. "But, back to business. If things are getting worse, as you believe, we will need full cooperation of Galbadia's army as well as Esthar's. And Mad Marquis promises to faithfully report to you if he sees anything out of the ordinary."

"Yes, and I am positive he'll keep to his word.  I'd stake my life on it."

"Hmm.  One often loses when one stakes too much."

Laguna shrugged.  "Well, I wouldn't know.  I'm not the gambling type."

"Nor am I."

**

It was nearly ten am when Laguna returned to the house. He felt the chill wind as he knocked on the door, and was admitted. He'd been toying with the ideas that were swimming around in his head. ...best to keep it under wraps for now.... he thought, as he climbed the stairway.

"Where have you been!?" was the first thing Laguna heard as he stepped into the meeting room, where one of Dan's butlers had directed him to.  His son was mad, all right.

"Er, sight . . . seeing . . . " he said hesitantly.

"You're two hours late."

"I'm sorry . . . " he sat down on an empty chair.

Laguna received a cold glare from Squall.

Gwen was speaking about the photographs from the tomb. Laguna let his mind wander.

Gwen carried on.  "Through further analysis, it is safe for us to conclude that the writings on the boxes and the 'weird scratches on the wall', as Zell calls them," she shot him an amused look, and he smiled sheepishly, "are connected, and is written in the same language, so to speak."

She continued. "I haven't been able to translate any of it yet, but don't worry, I'll get round to doing that, within the next few hours. Onto other things, the Estharian links report a strange being attacking them. They claim it's a Vampire, but there's no conclusive proof as to what this being is."

"A REAL vampire?" Zell squeaked.  "Like, blood-sucking and all that?"

"Yes."

Zell shuddered and suddenly felt queasy, almost not wanting to sink his teeth into the hot dog in front of him.

Rinoa's face had suddenly blanched. A...vampire? She had heard of them, but there'd been no evidence of them existing. "With all due respect, Miss Thompson, what makes you call it a vampire?"

Gwen's hands fiddled with her rings as she pondered the question. Slowly, she spoke. "I have no idea, personally, but it wasn't my words. I would, however, suggest paying a visit to, or ringing Doctor Odine."

Quistis cringed slightly.  She disliked that repulsive man, but at least his intellect made up for it.  As much as she hated to suggest it, she knew someone would have to.  "It'll be easier to get through to him for information if we go in person.  The last few times I called, they put me on hold for almost an hour.  But even if you do pay him a visit, it will still be difficult."

Laguna heard Odine's name and perked up. "If you're intending to ring the O-Labs, I can handle the call. The assistants know my voice, so they should put us through almost immediately."

Quistis looked like she could've kissed Laguna.

Squall was happy his father would actually be able to handle something.  The thought itself seemed rather mean to him, but Squall rarely saw any of Laguna's good points, other than his compassion.  He knew then that perhaps he should get to know his father more.  He was never there for him, yet his father, after meeting him again, was always there to help.  Squall's stomach churned from guilt.

"Thank you, Dad," Squall said quietly enough for Laguna to hear him. Laguna just smiled at Squall.

"And thus this meeting is adjourned," Quistis said officially. "We reconvene here at 1900 for tea, and more discussions. You're free to go explore the city or do whatever you wish to do until then."

"Come on, Irvy!  Let's go to the museum!" Selphie dragged him quickly out of the room.

"Museum?  Deling has a museum?"

"Don't you ever watch the news, Irvy?  The museum had a grand opening just last week!"

Quistis had to share a hidden smile with Dan at that. A glimmer of mischief was apparent in Dan's grey eyes, and he smiled again.

Zell grabbed Gwen's hand, and pulled her out of the room, saying something about going to show her how to T-board.

Nida wanted to go do a few check-ups on the aircraft, and Xu went with him to make sure he wasn't doing anything wrong, or anything bad.  Nida looked rather annoyed as he walked out, Xu trailing after him.

Dan and Quistis walked out the front door, and after everyone had gone, he offered her his arm and said, "I know a very nice park that's nearby.  Would you like to go?"

Quistis smiled, and took his arm. "Aye, that'd be nice," she said, as they began the long walk to the park.

As they entered the gates, Dan caught some movement out of the corner of his eye. He instinctively reached for the sword he carried on him at all times, and Quistis readied her whip at the slightest hand gesture from him. "There's something, or some ONE following us," Dan said, warily.

Quistis looked around and the sunlight reflected off a silver surface caught her attention.  An eye-patch could be seen.

"Fujin!" she acknowledged the other woman, and ran to her, dragging Dan along.

So this is the Fujin of Seifer Almasy fame, Dan thought. Quistis had reached Fujin, who was limping badly.

"What's happened, Fujin?" Quistis asked.

Fujin had been standing behind a tree, and while she limped towards Quistis slowly, the other leg could now be seen.  Attached to the leg was a rather whiny Seifer.

"But the puppy looked at me!  He LOOKED at me!" Seifer seemed to be begging Fujin for something.  "You must buy it for me!  Oh, why can't you see . . . "

Fujin rolled her eyes.  "SEIFER.  CRAZY.  RHYME."

Dan exchanged a privately amused glance with Quistis. It was unexpected.

"What on earth?" he asked.

"That's Seifer, and this is Fujin," Quistis introduced.

"HELLO."  Fujin held out a hand, and Dan shook it.

"Hello, miss."  He gestured towards Seifer.  "This was the Seifer Almasy everyone was so afraid of during the war?"

Quistis sighed.  "Well, he wasn't insane back then . . . not mentally anyway.  What happened, Fujin?"

Fujin glanced around. "Come with me, even the trees have ears, and what I'm about to tell you is a long story," she said, her voice liltingly Irish in its soft tones.

"Alright," Dan said, as he started to piece together what MIGHT have possibly happened.

They found themselves staring at a slum house a few minutes later.

"You live here?"  Quistis was saddened.

"For the time being," Fujin said, using her softer voice.  "Mainly because HE," she pointed to Seifer, "eats too much sometimes."

"Where's Raijin?"

Fujin's eye closed. "Dead," she said with such heartbreaking finality that Quistis felt sympathy for the woman who seemed to have aged prematurely. "He died of an overdose..."

"Overdose?" Dan repeated incredulously.

"Lythantium," Fujin said sadly.  "He was attacked in an alley one night after work.  Some kid had a shot of that stuff and injected it into him for some reason.  It was a large amount."

"Oh, dear . . . " Quistis' eyes fell to the ground, Dan clutched her hand tightly.

"What's wrong with Seifer, then? Is he on Lythantium too?" Dan pressed gently, as Quistis placed a reassuring hand on Fujin's shoulder.

Fujin nodded mutely. "Unfortunately, yes....Which is why we're living in the slums."

Quistis sighed once again.  She couldn't believe that the once-arrogant Seifer Almasy could be reduced to . . . THIS.  It was almost heart-breaking.

"Can anything help him?"

"No, I'm afraid not.  Once it's in your system, it takes a long time to get it out.  Unless you go to a hospital for some type of medical treatment, which would be really expensive."

"I could pay for it, if it matters that much to you, Miss Akido," Dan said quietly, steadily. He was saddened to see the once-great Seifer reduced to what he was.

Fujin choked back a sob, "I couldn't ask that of you," she said.

"You don't need to, because I'm offering."

Fujin's eye gleamed with happiness.  "A-are you quite sure?"

"Certainly.  I have too much to know what to do with anyway, and I'm always up for doing good deeds," he winked.  "So, would you allow me to help him?"

Fujin seemed to argue with herself for a moment, before the ghost of a smile flickered on her face. "If you insist," she said quietly, as Seifer tried to sit his six-foot even bulk in her lap.

"Mummy? Play patty-cakes with me?"

"Mummy's busy right now.  Go play in your room."  She pushed him off roughly.  Seifer shuffled away.  "Sorry about that," she apologized to the other two.

Dan inclined his head. "It's quite alright," he said quietly, "If you want, we can help you find a better place to stay."

Fujin looked around at the dump she lived in. It didn't matter how many times she'd fixed the roof, the water STILL managed to leak in through the ceiling when it rained. But she had her pride.

"No, I'll manage here."

"All right, then."  Dan scribbled down his number on a small SeeD business card.  "Call me if you need anything, ok?"

"I will.  I certainly won't come and find you any time soon.  It's embarrassing to walk around with Seifer sometimes."  She rolled her eye again.

After giving Fujin the phone number and directions to ask for either Mad Marquis or Daniel, they departed the tiny, derelict house. Quistis started to feel the tears spring to her eyes, and she bit her lip to stop them from falling. Their perfect day had been marred, but at the same time, Quistis had to feel some surge of hope that Fujin would be like the phoenix, rising from the ashes.

After they were a good distance away, Daniel stopped and brought her into his arms.  "Don't worry, everything will be fine soon enough."  Quistis held on to him tightly for comfort.

**

Meanwhile, Squall and Rinoa were visiting Caraway.

Caraway seemed quite touched to see his daughter again, healthy and lovely, like his wife.  He even looked a little happy to see Squall.

" . . . Rinoa, how have you been?" he asked.

"I've been well."

There was an awkward silence.

"Would you play something on the piano, Rinoa, please? I need to hear your mother's songs once more," Caraway said, crossing the room to embrace Rinoa.

Rinoa smiled softly, and embraced her father. She couldn't believe how wonderful it felt for her father to hold her again.

With eyes moistened by unshed tears, she strolled to the grand piano her father had always kept in the foyer of the mansion, and sat on the bench.  It'd been a while since she had last sat here . . .

Gently fingering the keys, as she pressed them softly, she began to sing in a clear, sweet voice.

"Raucous nights below the stars

Disturbed by thousands of cigars

They watched the smoke rise to the air

Tangling upon their tidy hair"

Squall and Caraway had sat on a sofa together as they listened.  It was as if Julia was in the 

room, singing for them.  Even if Squall had never heard Julia's voice in person, he'd listened to a recording that Rinoa so cherished.

She continued in the same, clear sweet voice, as the words and her fingers found the right notes, her eyes closed, tears streaming down her face as she sang. They needed this, both of them. Father and daughter, with just this simple way of going about it, had finally reconciled. 

**

"Zell!  Slow down, or you'll break something!"  Gwen shouted from her accelerating T-Board, trying to catch up with Zell.

"Really?  Like a record?  I was hoping to!"

"That's NOT what I meant!"

Zell slowed down. "Relax, Gwen. You're too damn tense....It's not THAT hard."

Gwen sighed, as she finally caught up to him. "Note to self: Never let Zell Dincht teach me to T-Board"

"C'mon, I'll help you."  He extended a hand.  Gwen looked at it, perplexed.  "Don't worry, I won't let you fall."  Gwen slid her hand into his, suppressing a small smile.

"Halt right there!!" A police officer shouted after them as they sped away. Zell slowed down and stopped the T-Board. Gwen stopped abruptly, and almost fell off her board.

"What's the problem, officer?" Zell said.

"That T-Board of yours is the problem, young man."  The officer looked at the T-Boards with disgust, as if he had been the one to almost fall off.

"But T-Boards are allowed to be used in public!"

"Yes, but my radar tells me you were going over the speed limit."

"B-But we're SeeDs," Gwen stammered, trying to save the situation. 

"SeeDs or not, I'm gonna have to take both of ya to the station," the crabby officer said.

Gwen looked horrified, and Zell, embarrassed.

"Er, can't you just give us a warning, officer?"

"No.  I give enough kids like you them so-called 'warnings', but do any of you listen to me?  NO!  Come on, ya bunch of . . . " he trailed off, while Gwen and Zell trailed behind him.

They were led into a small, dingy room, with an unshaded light suspended from a long chain in the top of the ceiling. The officer who had charged them strode into the room a few moments later.

"Alright, kids,"

"Heh . . . hello," Zell said sheepishly.  Gwen kicked him under the table.  Zell used a hand to rub the spot she just kicked.

"What's the big idea of zooming around in a public area with a T-Board?  Someone could've gotten HURT."

Zell threw up his hands in exasperation. "Officer, don't you have better things to do than pester SeeDs? I assure you, if you weren't so busy booking people for speedin' you'd catch a lot more criminals that way".

Gwen tapped Zell's shoulder warningly. It was embarrassing enough that they'd been arrested, but Zell giving the officer cheek would only worsen the situation.

The officer leaned closer to Zell's face and breathed on it.  He smiled in a sinister way.  "Caught one . . . didn't I?"

Zell gulped, and was offended.  "Do I LOOK like a criminal to you!?"

"YOU know the answer, kid."

Gwen tugged on Zell's sleeve.  "Zell, just let it go . . . "

"Look, I know Loire, I know Leonhart, I can get them to bail us out if you want!" Zell's voice had risen with each word, and finally, he was standing up, shouting and shaking all over with rage. An aura of light surrounded him, and Gwen's only thoughts were you poor bugger

The officer cocked an eyebrow, not understanding what was happening to Zell, nor what was going to happen to himself.  He looked to Gwen for some sort of explanation.  She only got up from her seat and went to a far corner.

Suddenly, colorful splashes of water that wasn't there surrounded the tiny room and dolphins --- DOLPHINS! --- came out of nowhere, slamming themselves onto him while Zell's fists could be seen as nothing but blurs.

"Fuck with us, and you fuck with SeeD," Zell said, as the officer tried to regain his breath after being pounded. "Never let me see your ugly face again, and I will personally make sure you regret it."

The officer cowered in the corner. He was well and truly afraid of the short man. Who would've thought someone that short could pack such a powerful punch?

"Fine, kid, I'll . . . pretend I didn't see that."  The officer wiped away the sweat on his forehead with a handkerchief.  Zell grinned and pumped an arm into the air.  "Just get outta here before anyone else sees ya."

They left. As they exited the double doors of the police station, Zell spotted a rather familiar visage walk by. "Is it just me, or was that...?" he muttered to Gwen.

"Huh?"

Zell got excited.  "Holy Hyne!  It's Dr. Odine!"  He grabbed Gwen's hand and ran towards the mad scientist.

"THAT'S Dr. Odine?" Gwen questioned, having never met the bizarre man before.  "He's short, looks rude, and is carrying a bunch of shopping bags!"

The two ran up to see him. "Odine!" Zell shouted.

"Vat is it? Can't you see I'm busy?" Odine snapped, as Zell walked up to him. "I have no time. I'm late, very late..."

Dr. Odine walked away briskly, seemingly angry.

Zell looked at the ground.  "Wait, Doc, you dropped this!"  He ran after him with a small bottle of --- he looked then --- perfume?

**

Meanwhile, Nida was getting very frustrated. As much as he respected Xu, she got on his nerves. It was as though she didn't trust him to make decisions about the repairs and upgrades to the Estharian Hovercraft. Climbing out from underneath where he was tinkering, he glanced up to see Xu.

"What now?"

"Any other idiot would have this finished up and polished by now.  How much longer are you going to take?" Xu glared.

"IDIOT!?  You know, Xu, that's just the last straw.  Why do you ALWAYS degrade me like that!?"

"Show some intelligence for once in your life, and then maybe I'll stop."

Nida was offended.

"That's it, Xu....Just because I'm a mechanic as well as a pilot and the wielder of a quarterstaff, and you're the Second-In-Command, what gives you the right to berate me like this? You've got NO fucking right to berate me." Nida said all of this very calmly, standing up from where he was crouching with his tools.

"Go to hell, Nida," Xu hissed.

"Gladly"

Nida continued working silently, while Xu sat within yelling range, reading an article in a magazine.  The silence seemed even worse to Nida, and so, he spoke.  "You're not even doing anything to help.  Why are you even here?"

" . . . nothing I haven't told you before."

"Oh, and that's supposed to solve everything?" He arched his eyebrow, and Xu frowned. "Look, we may not be on the best of terms, but, Xu, I--" he fumbled for the words to tell her what he meant. "I miss the easy banter we've always had. I'm sorry we just fought."

Xu's eyebrow arched slightly, as though she was hiding a smile behind her magazine.

"Maybe you aren't the only one," she muttered, and Nida heard.

Nida became hopeful.  "I suppose you'd want to apologize now."

"Never, Nida.  Get back to work," she barked.

"Yes ma'am!" Nida snapped a SeeD salute, and went back to working on the hovercraft.

After a while, Xu put her magazine down, and stood near the bag of tools, before picking up a wrench, and sliding under the craft to see what she could do to help fix it. She'd been taught mechanics by her father, who believed that no girl ought to be ripped off at the garage.

Nida was hard at work and hadn't noticed that she had slid beside him.  When he went to reach for a different tool, he caught a glimpse of her thigh and nearly banged his head on the bottom of the craft from shock.

"Holy sh--" he stopped himself.  "What are you doing here!?"

"Something productive, unlike you.  Shut up and keep working." 

"How am I supposed to get work done if you're in my work space!?"

"Get used to it."

" . . . I can't believe you!"

Groaning slightly, Nida continued to work methodically on the engine, whilst Xu tinkered about with calibrations and such. By the time lunch rolled around, both of them were hungry.

Their cheese and cucumber sandwiches weren't enough to satisfy them, and they'd not expected to be out there so long. Xu glanced up at the sky, shielding her eyes from the sun with her hands. It was midday and the relentless heat from the sun was almost too much for them to bear. Nida took his shirt off, revealing a simple singlet, which was comfortable enough for him to work in.

Xu choked.

"What's the matter?" Nida looked at her, amused and maybe a little concerned.  Maybe.

"Nothing, nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing to me, Xu. Are you sure you're alright to work under here?" he asked.

"What is it with guys and being the hero?" Xu said, almost to herself. "They want the glory, yet the minute a girl gets too involved, they dump her like a hot pancake."

"We do NOT," Nida defended.  Xu's glance told him she was far from convinced.  "Well, fine, maybe SOME of us do.  Besides, I like pancakes."

"I didn't ask you."

Nida was embarrassed now.  "Yeah, well . . . now you know anyway."

Nida had never noticed how pretty Xu looked. Though covered with axle grease, and grime from lying on her back in the dirt to do repairs, she had never looked sexier. (Or so he thought). Suddenly, as though being compelled by forces unknown to him, he reached his arm around her waist, and drew her close to him.

Xu was a little startled and fumbled the wrench in her hand.  "Nida, what's going on?"

He looked her in the eyes.  "Why don't we take a break?"

"But--" Xu started to protest, as Nida brought his lips to hers, kissing her softly.

Being kissed like that made memories float to the surface. Of her first romance, and now, with Nida. It'd been years since anyone kissed her so tenderly.

As much as she hated him (or rather, believed she hated him), Xu still possessed a small force of attraction towards the young man, and it wasn't long before her arms were around him as well.

Liam...Xu thought, wandering back to his last days. He'd been her first--and only-- boyfriend. He'd died in an explosion when a group of SeeDs infiltrated a small base in the depths of the Timber forests. She'd been too busy to go see him after that, and she'd been numb ever since that day, the pain never leaving her. This kiss, however, brought a sense of peace to her. It's like he's here

*

_It'd been a long, hot day in Balamb Garden. Xu was tired, and ready to just go curl up into a ball in her dormitory, away from everything and everyone. Her life was falling into shattered remnants of glass around her. Despair crept into her soul. Why now, of all times? She'd been going along just fine, accepting life for what it was--and then **HE** had to happen._

_He, being the most wonderful man on the planet. A SeeD, like herself, stationed in Balamb Garden awaiting new orders from Trabia. Liam Boyd was not your average looking SeeD. He had a shock of long red hair, pulled back into a ponytail, with a set of sparkling blue eyes, as though they were plucked straight from the heavens. A shapely nose with a smattering of tiny freckles was complimented by a mouth that seemed to be suppressing the irresistible urge to laugh. Not only that, he was sweet and funny, and most importantly, he was kind to her._

_She remembered a time when she had been at the library, signing out one book after another, until the maximum of ten was reached.  She had had a lot of work to do.  With the books piled past her eyes, she could barely see where she was going.  It was then when she heard his compassionate voice:  "Would you like some help?"  _

****

_He was polite enough to wait for a reply, she noticed, and once she gave an approving nod, he took nearly all of the books and walked confidently beside her, all the while asking her questions such as what she was going to do with all these references and where she wanted them to be taken to._

****

_Xu had been touched by his gentlemanliness. Smiling, she led him to her dorm. They were only separated by the heavy pile of books that Liam was carrying. "Uh, where do you want these books?" he asked._

_"On my desk?" Xu suggested, as Liam smiled, and put them down._

_"By the way, I've forgotten my manners. I'm Liam Boyd, and you are?"_

****

_"Xu Chang," she extended a hand.  "And don't worry about your manners.  You've got more than I've seen.  Around these parts anyway."_

_He chuckled._

****

_Liam smiled, and shook the proffered hand. His eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled, and that just added to the charming persona that Xu was already beginning to_

_like. "Would you like to have dinner with me some time this week?" he said, and as he received a startled glance, he quickly amended, "If you're free, of course."_

_Xu smiled softly. "Of course, it'd be a pleasure, Mr. Boyd"_

****

"Formalities should only be used for strangers," he winked.  "You may call me Liam, but that's only if you don't mind."

_Xu gave a tiny smile.  "Not at all . . . Liam."_

_"Well, then," he said cheerfully.  "I shall see you around some time."_

****

_He smiled, and waved, whistling a tune as he left the dormitory. Xu sat on her bed after he left, and felt utterly confused._

****

_The next few days were a whirlwind of flourishing excitement, building up to her 'date' with him on Saturday. By the time Saturday rolled around, Xu felt nervous._

****

_Relax, this is only dinner . . . she said as she held up a blouse in front of her mirror.  Xu never really dressed up for much of anything.  It was usually the SeeD uniform or . . . the SeeD uniform._

_But for Liam, she wanted to look her best, and she didn't quite understand why._

****

Throwing the blouse on her bed in disgust, she walked back to where her other civilian outfits were. There was a short navy blue number, which came to a halt just below her knees, with tiny sapphire beads sewn onto the hemline. The neck was square cut, and the sleeves were short capped sleeves. Pulling it over her head, Xu admired the affect of the dress. It looked...well, perfect.

****

_After a small touch of make-up and a pair of shoes that looked as beautiful as they were painful, she was more or less ready.  It was then when a knock could be heard and she went to open the door, her heart pounding unsteadily._

****

_Liam smiled as she opened the door, taking in how lovely she looked. "You look lovely, Xu," he said, planting a kiss on her cheek as a greeting. Xu smiled, and returned the favour._

_"Thank you, Liam, you look nice yourself," she replied. She wasn't lying, either._

****

"Well, then . . . your carriage awaits, my fair lady."  He took her by the hand and they both walked to the parking lot.

_"Carriage, Liam?  There are no chocobos involved, right?"_

_"None at all.  Unless you want some, of course.  We can't have you walking there, now can we?"_

_He led the way to the garage, where Xu noticed several different vehicles. One of them, however, seemed to be out of place. It was a sky blue convertible with leather seats. Xu gasped when she saw it, and Liam nodded._

_"It's mine," he said, and Xu turned to him, her eyes shining with happiness._

_Liam opened the door to the passenger side and waited until she was seated comfortably before closing the door.  Inserting the key and turning it, the engine started with a purr and Xu laughed._

_"It sounds like a Moogle who's just been petted," she said, and Liam laughed. Soon they were driving down the road towards the little town of Balamb. Once they'd reached the restaurant, and Liam had parked, they found themselves sitting in what appeared to be a quaint little restaurant that seemed to be as warm as it was friendly. Low, gas lights surrounded the booths, and it reminded Xu of the old world pictures she'd seen in books._

After the delicious meal, he took her back to her dorm, where they talked about one thing after another, and Xu could feel herself becoming more and more drawn to the man she had only met recently.

_By the time they'd finished talking, the moon had gone from the sky, replaced by the bright sun. Goodness, they'd stayed up all night talking. "Um," said Xu, hesitant to end this night, "It's morning now...."_

_"I know," Liam said lazily, "I don't wanna go though."_

_Xu agreed wholeheartedly. "I agree," she said, as Liam smiled up at her._

_It was then that she realised it. She was in love._

_She was grateful for his company and laid her head on his shoulder and he, in turn, breathed a sigh.  He looked at the books on her desk and recognized some of them as the ones he had helped her carry in._

_"Have you finished your work yet?" he asked._

_"I'm almost done."_

_"Well, if you ever need any help, with anything at all, just ask me.  I'll be here for you."_

_Xu smiled and leaned closer to him_

She would never be sure who initiated the kiss, for as long as she lived. It appeared that both of them had had the same idea, and moved their lips closer to the others. They met in a fiery explosion, and Xu's world span out of control.

*

It felt like she was betraying his memory as she kissed Nida.

It was true that after Liam's death, she had been quite shaken and lonely.  She might seem fine, but she really needed someone who could be there for her whenever she needed someone.  But . . . Nida . . . she was confused.

What was it that drew her to him? It certainly wasn't his good looks, or his charm. Perhaps....Xu shook the thought from her head. He wasn't related to her dearest Liam, no matter how much she wished for it.

They broke apart, each feeling like something had happened that they weren't entirely sure of. 


End file.
